


When Stars Collide

by AerinKebiinkad (Socially_Awkward_Dragon)



Series: Stars Collide [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Breeding Kink, Coitus Interruptus, Comfort, Dirty Talk, Discussion of Abortion, F/M, Found Family, Grogu doesn't go with Luke, I just really want Din and Grogu to be happy and together okay?, IDK but its there, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Morning Cuddles, Multi, No Beta We Die Like Mandalorians, Or Plot with Porn?, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Pregnancy sex, Pro-choice boba, Reader is a Force User but not a Jedi per say, Soft sex, THE RAZOR CREST IS NOT DESTROYED, The Author Regrets Nothing, Threesome - F/M/M, Unexpected Pregnancy, You didnt think i would only make one of them pro did you, are we surprised? no, baby yoda is a cock blocker, mentions of abortion but no abortion, no y/n, oral - male receiving, pro-choice Din
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:08:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 23,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28519890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Socially_Awkward_Dragon/pseuds/AerinKebiinkad
Summary: You had only signed up to teach the Child, but somewhere along the way you had fallen head over heels for his grumpy dads and now...well you think life is about to get a hell of a lot more interesting for the three of you.This is a reader fic, but no Y/N. Additional tags will be added as story goes. No smut in first chapter, but will get FILTHY later.
Relationships: Boba Fett/Reader, Din Djarin/Boba Fett, Din Djarin/Boba Fett/Reader, Din Djarin/Reader
Series: Stars Collide [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2091429
Comments: 61
Kudos: 263





	1. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Din,” he said firmly, catching your lips for another kiss. “My name is Din.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey! So this first chapter/intro/prologue whatever kind of wrote itself, and I apologize if its pretty descriptive heavy, its my first time writing Reader and I'm still trying to figure it out. I couldn’t find another way to get it out, but I promise further chapters will be lighter and more smutty. Because that’s what we are all here for, right? *wink* And we will be getting into Reader’s past more in future chapters. This story has been bothering me for a while, so I just had to get it out. I don’t think it will be a ton of chapters, maybe 4 or 5 plus this prologue? We’ll see.
> 
> Oh and also, I apologize if I butcher Star Wars canon ahead of time. Lifelong SW fan, but fell away from the fandom for a while and just now coming back. I tried to keep up with things as much as possible, but its not going to be nearly as detailed as some stories are as far as the tech. Enjoy!

“FUCK!”

The curse reverberated around the fresher as you stared at the test resting on the lip of the sink in distaste. A brush of your mind had the test flying across the room, bouncing off the durasteel walls and skidding across the floor to lay innocuously by your feet. You scowled at it in anger, considering slamming your heel on the little plasticine piece until it shattered, just to get the blinking words to go _away_.

Pregnant.

Such a normal word made clunky by anxiety and fear. You did not want a child and you certainly didn’t have a life that would prepare you to be a good mother. Grogu had wormed his way into your heart in the year you had been traveling with Mando and the feelings you had for him were certainly maternal, as far as your limited experience with familial bonds could tell. You had once wanted a family, children of your own to love, before the empire had destroyed your home and you had gone on the run. But you had laid those dreams to rest a long time ago and were not quite sure how to feel now that you found yourself pregnant. Not to mention…what would your boys think?

A groan of frustration escaped you as you allowed yourself to sink to the floor, back against the fresher door, eyes never leaving the test, like it was a poisonous nightspider ready to strike. But your practical mind soon drug you out of the spiral of fear you found yourself drowning in, starting to plan your next steps.

First things first, you needed to go to a med center, get checked out by a real doctor. These home kits were very effective, but there was no need to start freaking out until you had real solid evidence in front of you. Surely there was a center on the planet you were headed for and you would be able to slip away from your armored companion for a while to get checked out and consider your options. And second…you needed to find a way to sit your lovers down and try to figure out which one you were going to hit for having shitty birth control. Shit, you still had an implant, you needed to get rid of that quickly, couldn’t they harm a fetus? You weren’t sure, but still, best to get it checked out.

A wave of nausea hit you before you could make any further plans and you made it to the toilet to vomit up what little remained of your breakfast. Dank _farrik_ , this sucked bantha balls already. Finally you leaned back and groaned, not hearing the quiet knocking on the fresher door as you rummaged in the sunken cabinet under the sink for some mouthwash, taking a deep swig to get rid of the horrible taste in your mouth.

The soft calling of your name through the fresher door made you freeze, rooted to the spot like an orobird in headlights. Din knocked again, a little louder this time, calling your name again again.

“You okay, _cyar’ika_? Want to let me in?”

Dammit, the last thing you wanted to do was let him in while you were still a mess of emotions, but you had to at least _talk_ to him, you knew from experience he would just override the door if you waited too long. Although, to be fair, the last time you had been bleeding after being stabbed with a vibroblade on a hunt and had wanted to lick your wounds in peace like an injured animal and he had had no patience for that.

Apparently, you waited too long to answer, because the next thing you knew, you heard the _snick_ of the door being overridden and sliding open and the space was filled with worried Mandalorian. Instinct had you kicked your leg out to slide the test away from you, but it caught his attention, the shining helmet followed the path of the sliding plasticine until it bumped against the far wall.

He must have recognized it, because his head snapped back to you, big body going rigid as the dark t-visor seemed to focus on your face. The overwhelming urge to hide filled you, but you roughly pushed it aside. You were no fainting daisy; you would not cower like a child caught with her hand in the cookie jar. Pushing off the floor, you rose to your feet, ignoring that the action pushed you right up against him in the limited space, cold beskar solid and unmoving as you found yourself pressed against him.

Silence stretched, filling the room with tension. Silence was not unusual between the two of you, he was a man of few words and you mostly respected that, saving your chattering for interacting with Grogu or the few moments you decided you wanted his full attention.

You stood there, pressed against each other but not lying hands on each other, heads tilted at a stark angle to study each other’s face. Well, you studied the helmet, and assumed he was studying your face as the beskar gave nothing away.

“ _Cyare_ ,” he finally breathed, the vodocorder crackling as if it was having trouble picking up his words because he was so quiet. A shudder ran through you at the words, and you found yourself pressing into him, walls falling apart as you clung to him, desperately wanting the comfort he offered. Strong arms came up and embraced you, stroking down your spine as you relaxed into the firm beskar. Not the most comfortable position, but a familiar one, the feeling of hard metal between you unless you were in the dark.

“Is that what I think it is?” he asked quietly, hands never leaving you as he pulled away enough to tilt his helmet down to look into your eyes. Closing your eyes, you nodded slowly, almost afraid to give a verbal answer. Not that you had ever feared him but verbalizing it would make it _real_ and for some reason you just couldn’t bring yourself to say the words. Suddenly one hand left you and for a moment you were afraid he was going to move away, until you heard a hiss and then a clink as something heavy and metal was placed on the sink. Startled, you opened your eyes to find his naked face staring down at you for the first time.

He had taken his helmet off before, in the dark as you fucked, once while Fett was with you, keeping his back to you as he allowed the other Mandalorian to treat a head wound. That he showed his face to Fett and not you had not bothered you at the time, he had known Boba longer, had been lovers longer, the two of them sharing an understanding that seemed to go beyond normal lovers. But for him to take it off now was…you didn’t quite know what it meant. You knew enough about Mandalorian culture to know it meant _something_ , but you weren’t sure exactly what.

Dark hair, curls mussed from his helmet fell into his dark eyes as he stared down at you, eyes bright and full of emotion you couldn’t quite place. You knew he had facial hair from when it brushed against your skin in the dark, but you found you liked the mustache and scruffy beard, trimmed close, you assumed because of the helmet. You wanted to scratch your fingers through it, run your hands across his high cheekbones and down that proud nose. But all thoughts were driven from your head as he lowered his head and captured your lips in a searing kiss.

Stars, but Mando could kiss. You had always known that; the kisses in the dark, the way his lips molded to yours and he devoured you were enough to get you going every time, but this was different. You could _see_ him, you were being granted something you hadn’t even realized you had been longing for for months. Against your will, your eyes slid shut as you fell into the kiss, opening your mouth to allow his tongue to lick inside, claiming you once more. One hand came up to bury into your hair, the other trailing down to pull you closer, once more crushing your body against the unmovable beskar of his armor. Whimpers escaped you as you lost yourself in the kiss, allowing him to chase the doubts away.

He spoke softly into the kiss, a string of words in another language, one you vaguely recognized as Mando’a from your time with him and Boba, stroking your hair as you allowed yourself to fall apart in his arms.

You weren’t sure you wanted this, a child right now was an inconvenience that you couldn’t see how you would work into your lives, but suddenly you were filled with a deep sense of wanting, a maternal wave of rightness that threatened to crush you, brought tears to your eyes. It was all wrong, this was the most inconvenient time to bring another being into the world. But the touch of your lover, his clear acceptance through actions and not words, broke you in ways you had not thought possible.

“Mando…” you breathed into his mouth, squirming against him as the hard angles of his chestplate dug into you, wanting to be closer to him. He pulled away from your lips, dark eyes once against filled with an emotion you couldn’t name, but his face was so expressive, want and joy flashing across it quickly, and you had a sudden thought that he wasn’t used to controlling his facial expressions, hidden behind the helmet as he was for most of his life.

“Din,” he said firmly, catching your lips for another kiss. “My name is Din.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mando'a translations:
> 
> Cyar'ika: darling, sweetheart  
> Cyare: Beloved
> 
> So, yall let me know if you want me to continue! I have another couple chapters mostly written, and we will be bringing Boba in soooooon. I have so many ideas for him, and there is going to be a loooooot of smut. Catch ya later!


	2. Chapter One: Dicked Down in Dantooine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grogu was nowhere to be seen, but you could make out little three toed wet spots on the metal floor running into the kitchen. Suspicious.
> 
> Chapter Warnings: vague conversation of abortion(no specific wordage, but its there).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I blame myself and apologize for nothing, this came out way fluffier than I meant it to. 
> 
> Song Inspo: Dicked Down in Dallas – Trey Lewis

The universe seemed to slow as you digested his words. _Din_. It fit him, you mused, strong and clear, simple but complicated with the meaning behind it. You knew he never used it, you assumed Boba knew it simply because they had been together for so long and the older bounty hunter had seen his face, but you had never heard him use it. You liked it.

“Din,” you repeated, a smile breaking across your face. It felt right on your tongue, more than Mando ever had, though you supposed that was a name, of sorts. “Nice to meet you, Din.”

He snorted, stroking your cheek, eyes flicking over your face just as yours did his, taking you in for the first time without the helmet’s digital readout overlay or in the near pitch black of your shared bunk.

“You can call me that on the ship, or around the kid or Boba,” he said softly, fingers still ghosting over your face. “But maybe stick to Mando when we are around other people?”

You nodded, that made sense. You respected his creed, what little you knew of it. You knew the kid was as good as his, formally adopted by him soon after you joined the crew.

“Okay,” you breathed before you stretched up on your toes to capture his lips again, taking the lead this time. You wanted to drown in him, to rediscover all his hidden places that you were already familiar with but felt new now that you had his name to murmur as you explored. Pulling away from his mouth, you pressed kisses to his cheeks, his eyes, the tip of his nose, nipping at his lips with a giggle as he tried to capture your lips again. You would worry about a baby later, right now you had to have him, had to see what faces you could make him make.

Strong hands drew you closer to him and your hands went to the clasps of his armor, swiftly unbuckling and detaching the heavy beskar chestplate and pauldrons, desperate to get to his skin. He was no better, practically ripping the ties of your tunic to yank it down your shoulders, forcing you to step back so you could get your arms out before returning to undressing him, working his belt open so you could wiggle your hand under his pants and grasp his half hard cock. He groaned, throwing his head back as you grinned, giving him a few dry pumps before you returned to getting his pants off. You were really enjoying seeing his face, watching the pleasure flash across his face for the first time. He palmed your tits, playing with your nipples as you arched into him, a wicked grin on his face, before he started working your sleeping pants down your legs, groaning when he saw you had never bothered to put panties on when you got up this morning.

“Fuck cyare, what you do to me…” he crooned, dragging thick fingers through your slit, spreading the slick he found there around your folds. You gasped, pausing in your undressing of him to enjoy the feeling of him playing with you. Suddenly you found yourself being lifted, his helmet clanging to the ground as your ass settled on the edge of the sink, legs spread around his hips as he pressed close to you. Licking your hand, you reached down to grasp his cock again, feeling him harden as you pumped up and down, smearing precum across his skin, mixing with your saliva. The sounds he made were familiar but thrilling all the same as you watched him fall apart for you. He fell to his knees before you, pushing your legs apart to accommodate his wide shoulders, fingers gathering your slick and dragging them up to circle around your clit.

You whined as he toyed with you, already desperate for his tongue on you, digging your fingers into his thick hair and trying to drag his head where you needed him. Mando… _Din_ was an amazing kisser, but _Maker_ the things he could do with that mouth…you would be happy to lock your legs around his head and never let him up. The fact that he would be just as happy to stay there, licking and sucking, bringing you off again and again was such a fucking turn on.

He was just giving in, licking a strip up your cunt before _finally_ paying attention to your clit when a _crash_ reverberated through the ship and the open fresher door, jolting you both out of your haze. Another crash and what sounded like glass breaking had you both on your feet, pulling clothes back into place quickly as you rushed out into the cargo hold.

Crates that had been neatly stacked were now littered across the hold, a bottle of spotchka Boba had left behind shattered across the floor. Grogu was nowhere to be seen, but you could make out little three toed wet spots on the metal floor running into the kitchen. Suspicious.

Carefully edging around the broken glass and spilled liquor, you left Din to deal with the mess and followed the footprints. You found the little green monster sitting quietly on the table, surrounded by paper and crayons, blinking big eyes at you with feigned innocence, ears flapping and giving away his guilt.

“You are in so much trouble, mister,” you scolded as you went to pick him up, grimacing when you grabbed his soaked coat, holding him away from your body so you didn’t get wet. He cooed at you, flapping his ears again and giggling. You shook your head and tried to hide a smile. He was constantly getting in trouble, but you loved him. “Let’s get you cleaned up and make sure you didn’t get any splinters in your feet.”

You returned to the cargo hold, where Din had thrown some rags down to soak up the spotchka and was already working on restacking the crates. You shoved your feet into discard sandals by the side cargo door and crossed to him.

“Here, take him,” you said quickly, passing the baby to his father who frowned at the little green bean. Grogu babbled and reached for his father’s face, delighted to see him unmasked. Din scoffed quietly but pressed a kiss to the child’s forehead to soften the noise.

“He really can make a huge mess for such a little thing,” he said, stripping the wet coat off the child. You nodded and concentrated, lifting the crates with a wave of your hand and a push of the Force, levitating all but one back to their original stacks. Carefully, you repeated the action with the rags and broken glass, gathering them up and floating them to a trash chute. “We’ll be run ragged when there’s two of them.”

You faltered at his words, the bundle of cloth and glass dropping into the chute with more force than you meant to use, the broken glass tinkering as it disappeared. Nausea swelled in your throat again, but you pushed it away, forcing yourself to breathe around the nausea. For a moment you had forgotten, and suddenly your initial panic came roaring back, the gut wrenching feeling that you had no idea what you were doing and you were _pregnant_ , you were going to have a _baby_. In what universe were you prepared for that? Fuck, fuck fuck…

Din must have seen the panic flash across your face, because suddenly you were engulfed in a one armed but solid hug, carefully drawn to his side where you buried your face in his neck, forcing yourself to continue taking deep breathes. Grogu made a questioning warble and tiny hands patted your arm where he could reach you.

“You okay, cyare?” Din asked quietly, face pressed into your hair. You let out a watery sigh and nodded, not lifting your head from his neck. “Tell me what you are thinking.”

“Nothing good,” you admitted, allowing yourself the enjoy the warm embrace, he hadn’t been able to put his chestplate back on and you buried your fingers in his flight suit, enjoying the feeling of cloth and hard muscle underneath. Despite the chaos caused by the child and your panic, arousal still swirled deep inside you and you shuffled closer, breathing in his scent, musk and blaster fire over clean skin and something spicy that was uniquely him. “I…I need to get checked out and I…I’m not sure how to do this,” you added softly, ashamed by your words. “I’m not mother material and I don’t think I can…”

“Hey,” he cut in, pulling away enough to look down at you. Grogu cooed again, tugging on your hair as you were drawn away from him. You directed your attention to the little green monster and smiled at him, bringing a hand up to rest on the baby’s bare back. Warmth emitted from the child, both physically and through the Force, affection and mischief filling your bond. You weren’t quite sure when a bond had been built between the two of you, but it did make training him easier, since he couldn’t speak yet. Din shifted and captured your attention so you looked up at him again.

“We are going to be fine. Whatever you decide…” he paused and swallowed before continuing. “If you want to keep the baby that’s amazing, and I’ll be here every step of the way. You are so good with Grogu, you are his mother as much as I am his father. And if…if you decide not to keep it, I’ll be here too. Nothing will change between us.” He paused, dark eyes boring into you, filled with the unidentifiable emotion from earlier that you were starting to wonder was affection. He breathed your name, filling the simple word with love and acceptance. “And Boba will say the same. Probably with more expletives though.”

You snorted, but that suddenly made you remember that you still had to talk to the other bounty hunter. And you had to figure out how soon you could do a genetic testing to figure out which of your boys was the father. Not that you had any doubt both would fill the position, but you knew bloodlines were important for Mandalorians and they would probably want to know.

“Would...if its not… if it…” you paused, cleared your throat before you started again. Curiosity filled his face as you pressed on. “You know there’s a chance it’s his and not yours. Is that…okay?”

His face cleared and he laughed, hugging you closer. Grogu picked up on his father’s joy and laughed as well, still tugging your hair and babbling at the pair of you. You both laughed at him before Din carefully turned to set the baby in his pram before gathering you in his arms again. He captured your lips in a kiss, long and slow before he answered.

“Boba and I are clan, his family is my family,” he said softly, leaning his forehead against yours. “But yes, if it was his and not mine, it wouldn’t change anything. I would love any child of yours no matter its parentage. Because you are mine just as much as he is, and I love you.”

The breath left you in a whoosh at his confession, your heart constricting with joy. You knew you loved him, loved both of them equally and wanted nothing more than to stay with them for the rest of your life. But none of you had ever voiced the words.

“I love you too,” you whispered, leaning up to kiss him again. “I…I don’t know what I want to do yet. But I want to be with you, both of you.”

“Take your time. We should…call Fett and have him join us maybe before you make any decisions?” He sounded uncertain, like he wasn’t sure if he could ask for you to wait. But you nodded, settling back into his embrace with a sigh.

“Of course. We should comm him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember kids, its important to have choice conversations, but ultimately, to quote Rachel Green, No Uterus, No Opinion. A forewarning, I will be deleting any rude comments on this chapter. 
> 
> I feel like there wasn't nearly enough smut in this chapter, but it was running soooo long I felt like it needed to be broken up in a couple chapters. IDK, I'd apologize, but I really don't feel that bad, since I just need to finish editing the next chapter and I'll post it in a couple hours. Enjoy!


	3. Chapter Two: Railed Out in Ruusan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If Din had planned for it, you weren’t sure, but you wouldn’t put it past him. It wouldn’t be the first time two of you had gotten the party started before the third arrived.
> 
> Chapter Warnings...none, its basically what we've all been waiting for, pure smut. Maybe mentions if choking bothers you? Yeah.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, Boba decided to show his sexy self. NGL, Boba was my OG mancrush back when I was like, 7. I was convinced I was going to marry this helmeted chaos man. 100% why I have a mask kink, which really just paved the way for my Mando obsession. *shrug*
> 
> So this is....basically entirely smut. Forgive me Father Kenobi, for I have sinned...AND I'D DO IT AGAIN HAHAHA
> 
> Song Inspo: Definitely did not listen to Rasputin by Boney M. on repeat until my bf threw headphones at my head. 😊

The three of you had an odd arrangement, you knew it, but it worked for your little family.

Since you had originally been taken on to teach Grogu, most of the time you stayed with Din on the Razor Crest, training Grogu, helping maintain the ship and occasionally lending a hand on a hunt when the mood struck you or Din needed extra help. Boba had wanted to settle old scores on Tatooine and he and Fennec had taken over Jabba’s palace and he had set himself up as the crime king of Tatooine while you and Din traveled the stars bounty hunting.

The palace had become something of a homebase for you and Din, returning frequently to reunite with your lover and rest between bounties. Occasionally Boba joined you on jobs, usually ones that had to do with his business taking over Hutt space. And sometimes you stayed behind at the palace with Boba and Grogu while Din went off on hunts or to deal with other Mandalorians. The time you spent together and the time you spent apart didn’t matter, they were both yours and you were theirs, together and apart. You had never considered being part of a triad before you met your Mandalorians but you couldn’t imagine having one without the other.

Not that it didn’t have its problems, Din could be possessive, and Boba had a mean streak that came out in and out of bed, and you yourself were so used to being by yourself that sometimes you just needed to go off on your own and breathe, but you loved them. And now…well now you guessed you would always be bound to them in some way if there was a baby in the mix.

All of that to say, you really didn’t mean to have your mouth stuffed with Din’s cock when Boba finally reached the ship.

If Din had planned for it, you weren’t sure, but you wouldn’t put it past him. It wouldn’t be the first time two of you had gotten the party started before the third arrived.

Din’s groans must had drowned out the sound of the hull opening, that or you were too far gone, too fucked out to notice anything beyond the feeling of his thick prick in your mouth.

You whined as he pulled out, gulping deep breathes before you reached out to bring him back to you. Stars, you loved sucking his dick, long and thick enough to bruise your throat when you were able to work it down all the way. You loved the noises he made, the way he couldn’t stop himself from telling you all the dirty things he wanted to do to you while he fucked your throat. Both your boys were vocal in bed and it was so fucking hot. Kitten licking the tip of his length, you looked up at him from where you kneeled between his legs and took him again, relaxing your throat so he could slide down until your nose was buried in the neatly trimmed hair at the base of his cock, groaning around him as he thrust into the warm heat of your mouth.

“Well, isn’t this a lovely sight?” The rough voice of Boba startled you and you started to move off Din before he caught your head and held you in place. “She looks so pretty with a cock stuffed in that mouth. Think she wants another in her cunt?”

“Yes,” Din moaned as you managed to bob your head in agreement, whining around him. “ _Fuck_ , she’s ready, I made sure she was ready for you.” Dammit, he had, he had gone down on you as soon as the child was asleep after dinner, dragging you to your bunk and eating you out until you came twice before you decided you had to have him in your mouth before he fucked you senseless. You had vaguely wondered why he had been so easily persuaded to come in your mouth instead of your pussy, since Din loved to fuck you senseless after he made you splinter apart on his tongue but hadn’t thought much of it beyond getting his cock in your mouth. Bastard.

You heard shuffling behind you, the click of beskar being released and set next to Din’s own armor and the soft whisper of cloth over skin before large hands settled on your hips and urged you up on all fours. Din groaned as the movement made you bob around him, pulling partially off him before you greedily took him back, whimpering around him as Boba spread your cheeks and slide his fingers through the slick that dripped down your legs. A dark chuckle escaped the older man as he played with you, sliding two fingers in your cunt with no warning. You wanted to cry out but could only moan around Din as you bucked back, suddenly desperate to be filled. It would hardly be the first time you had taken them on both ends, but _Maker_ you wanted it now so badly, you thought you might die if he didn’t hurry up.

“Up on the bed, _mesh’la_ ,” Boba instructed, motioning for Din to move back. Reluctantly you pulled off Din, not really wanting to let him go, but knowing this wasn’t really a great angle for anyone. Doable, but a bed would be soooo much better.

Din shuffled back until his back was pressed against the wall, legs spread wide and a hand around his stiff cock, slowly pumping as he waited for you to join him. But first you twisted and twined your arms around Boba’s neck, capturing his lips in a bruising kiss. You had _missed_ him, it had been almost three weeks since the three of you had said goodbye on Tatooine, he was leaving to remind some upstarts on the other side of the planet that his word was now law, and you, Din and Grogu had flown off to Nevarro to pick up a few pucks from Greef.

Boba growled softly as you fought him for dominance in the kiss, wanting to remind him just how much he was missing when he was gone, grinding into his hard length as your tongues battled for dominance, moaning into his mouth as his swollen tip rubbed against your clit, sending lighting up your spine. Maker you wanted to just sink onto him right there, feel him stretch you on his fat cock like you had been missing. Din was long and reached places you had never had without even trying and you loved taking him, but Boba was _thick,_ thick enough to be just that side of pain no matter how often you took him. And you loved it.

But before long he tore himself away from your mouth and pushed you back down toward Din. Not really minding, you crawled up his legs, batting his hands away so you could take him in your mouth again while keeping your hips up, practically thrusting your hips back for Boba, begging him to mount you. Both men groaned at that and with little preamble Boba slid into your heat, pressing forward steadily until your hips met.

You gasped around Din as he slid in, vision threatening to blur out already from being stuffed full. Fuck, you were so worked up from two orgasms and sucking Din off, you felt like you could cum right there, a gush of slick coating Boba and leaking down your thighs from how much you wanted it. With a whine you tried to swallow Din deeper, but Boba suddenly pulled back and slammed back in, pushing you forward until you choked on hard cock.

The motion ripped a moan from all three of you and you dug your fingers into Din’s trim waist, knowing it would leave bruises on his surprisingly fragile skin, but beyond caring. Hands twisted into your hair, whose you weren’t sure but not caring as they forced you to bob up and down. Boba set a punishing pace as he fucked into you, making you gasp and squeal and struggle for breath. Din’s groans grew louder and he throbbed in your mouth. You knew he wouldn’t last much longer, neither of you would with the pace Boba was setting and you were feeling a little mean after the emotional rollercoaster you had been since yesterday morning. Not his fault, he had been nothing but sweet and caring with you, but you just couldn’t help it.

You reached down and starting playing with his balls, rolling the heavy weights in your hand as you licked and sucked, wrapping your tongue around him like you knew he liked and letting the drool drip down him, coating your fingers. Fingers dug deeper into your hair, pulling you down as his balls tightened and he thrust into your mouth over and over again while you did your best to keep your throat relaxed so he could fuck your mouth like Boba was fucking your cunt. A jumble of words fell from his lips, a tangle of Basic and Mando’a that you only half understood, suddenly cut off with a whimper and he leaned forward roughly pushing your head down to take him all.

You twisted your neck to glance up and moaned when you saw both your Mandalorians locked in a deep kiss, Boba never stopping his thrusts into you while he swallowed Din’s cries. Then your attention was taken because Din stiffened and came, _hard_. You swallowed as much as you could, drinking him down as he thrust into your mouth a few times, fucking his cum down your throat. You felt some trickle out your mouth and you reached up to catch it on your fingertips, starting to pull of Din so you could suck the cum off your fingers like you knew they both liked, but Boba pushed you back down, forcing you to take still hard cock deep as he sped up his thrusts, hammering into your pussy, gripping your hips as hard as you had gripped Din’s. You whined around him, focusing on the feeling of being used, being pounded into the bed as you kept Din’s softening cock in your mouth. You felt the orgasm building in your core, waves of heat compressing tighter and tighter as you were fucked closer and closer. You couldn’t think, you couldn’t _breathe_ , couldn’t do anything but take it, and Maker above you loved it. This was where you were meant to be, this was all you wanted. To be fucked and used by these hardened men, these warriors who could snap your neck as easily as they gave you pleasure.

“You like this, little girl? Like being fucked and used like a toy for our pleasure? Nothing but a filthy cock slut.” You suddenly registered Boba’s voice. He had probably been talking the entire time, he loved to tell you both exactly what he wanted to do to you, how he wanted to fuck you then suck Din off, or watch you ride him with you stroked Din off, or whatever depraved act that popped into his head. His voice pierced the haze and you whined around Din’s cock, desperate to answer him, but not wanting to lift off without permission.

“Fuck, she’s such a good girl, she knows better than to answer back,” Din groaned out, hands still buried in your hair as he lifted his hips, stuffing half hard dick deeper in your mouth. You agreed, you knew better, so you went back to sucking and licking him, any sounds you made muffled by his thick length. “She wants it so bad, look at the mess she’s made of the bed. Should we make her lick it up before she can come?”

A sob punched out of you as Boba shifted and hit deeper, slamming into that spot that made you see stars. It felt like you were in hyperspace, hurtling towards your destination through streaks of starlight. You started whimpering words around Din’s cock, begging, pleading for Boba to keep going, to keep hitting that spot, you’d be so good for them if he never stopped, never stop never stop, you were so good for them you wanted him to cum so deep you’d feel it for _days…_

The world tilted and lights flashed behind your eyes and then…it hit you like a speeder.

Your scream was muffled, but that didn’t stop you from trying, spasms hitting you so hard your legs gave out and you would have collapsed if Boba hadn’t caught you and held you up, raising you until your back was pressed against his chest, an arm slung around your chest and up to cup your throat and the other around your hips, fingers going back to your clit to tease you mercilessly, keeping you still as he kept going, fucking you through your orgasm, dropping his head to nuzzle into the junction of your throat and shoulders and biting down hard.

The combination of pain from his teeth, his hand squeezing your throat as you tried to gulp air while you came and the pressure of his talented fingers on your clit, slammed you into another orgasm, this time your cries filling the room loud and clear. Vaguely you were aware of Din watching the two of you, stroking his cock again at the sight of Boba wrecking you.

“There you go, little one,” he crooned in your ear, still circling you as you writhed and clenched around him, sobbing from pleasure and overstimulation. “Right there, so good to us. Look at you, can’t even hold yourself up, so fucked out like the slut you are. So…good…to…us!” With a curse he came, slamming into you and holding there, filling you like you had been pleading for, cock throbbing as the last spasms of your cunt milked it from him.

He finally released you and you half fell forward before Din caught you, dragging you close to snuggle close, pressing soft kisses into your fevered skin. Through half lidded eyes you watched Boba sit back on his heels and take deep breathes, trying to catch his breath as much as you were. You felt boneless, completely fucked out and at peace as your mixed fluids leaked from your pussy. You were perfectly content to stay here forever, curled around Din while Boba rubbed your calves gently, the fire in him banked as he watched you and Din.

You felt the bed dip as he got up and padded out of the bunk but ignored the rest of the noises to remain where you were, not caring about how disgusting you all were, covered in mixed fluids and sweat. A warm washcloth brushing against your skin startled you awake and you cracked an eye open to see Boba running a cloth through your legs, over your belly that you hadn’t even realized was covered in come, Din must have come all over you while Boba fucked you. Soft lips followed the cloth, and they both murmured soft words of praise as you slipped in and out of a doze.

Before long, Din was shuffling down to lie down beside you, Boba was lying on your other side after pulling the blankets from under you and throwing them in a ball in a corner and pulling a fresh blanket over the three of you. You snuggled down between them, breathing in their mixed scents in contentment as you drifted, not quite asleep but in that in between of true exhaustion and light doze, listening to the buzz of their voices as they talked above you. You tried to keep up with the conversation, you knew there was something important you needed to talk to them about but…you just couldn’t remember what.

Finally as you slipped into sleep, you felt two heavy hands gently come to rest on your belly, one large and callused from hand to hand fighting and gun fire, the other thinner but callused just the same, strong and warm and something loosened in your chest, allowing you to finally breathe easy.

Tomorrow. You’d worry about whatever it was…tomorrow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mando'a Tranlation:  
> Mesh'la: Beautiful
> 
> I love how I complained last chapter about 1.9k being too long and then turned around, completely scrapped chapter 2 and started from scratched, ended up with 2.7k, 2.5 of which is just pure, filthy smut, in about 4 hours. Fuck, I have to work in 2 hours. No regrets. Although I should probably get a beta at some point...maybe after a nap. 
> 
> Oh, and I started a tumblr for this! Find me at aerinkebiinkads! I plan on posting updates, any thoughts I have on there and basically anything relating to writing. Come say hi!
> 
> Until next time, lots of love, babies!


	4. Chapter Three: Gettin' Necked Down in Naboo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You hadn’t know him before the sarlacc pit, but the strength of his body now just did something to you. He was covered in scars, skin rippled with them but they only spoke to his strength to you, his determination to survive and live.
> 
> Chapter Warnings: Once again discussion of abortion, but no abortion. This is probably the last mention of it, and its very brief, like in chapter 1. Please be respectful

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I ended up taking a nap instead of going to work, but when I woke up I had this burning idea for this chapter and couldn’t stop until it came out. I hope you all enjoy it!
> 
> Song Inspo: Crazy in Love by Sofia Karlberg

Morning came slowly, you rose from sleep to the coos of Grogu and a rumbling male voice talking back to him. Blinking the sleep from your eyes, you were greeted with Boba propped up on the pillows, Grogu sitting on his chest and babbling to him. Through the Force you felt the warmth of his love for Boba, the glow of happiness and contentment the middle-aged toddler felt for his family. It twined through your sleepy joy and filled you with a giddy love for your lover.

“Good job, _ad’ika_ ,” Boba murmured, praising the child for something you hadn’t seen. “Want to try again? Your _buir_ said you are getting better at distance. Can you bring it back from down there?” You felt a soft thud from the foot of the bed before you felt the baby reach out in the Force and suddenly the silver ball he was obsessed with was in his tiny, three-fingered hands. Startled, you jerked up, pulling the blankets with you to cover your chest. Someone had managed to pull a soft sleep shirt on you, but you knew it wasn’t one of yours from the way it gapped and slide over your shoulder as you sat up, feeling the ache from the night before as a pleasant burn in your muscles.

“He’s getting good at that,” Boba said in way of greeting, reaching out to pull you closer to his side. With a happy sigh you relaxed into his grip, content to lie with him. You reached out to brush over Grogu’s head, smoothing the tiny sleep tousled hairs on his head down. “ _Gar serim, ad’ika_. Want to try again?”

Grogu babbled happily, ears flapping in excitement when he realized had gained another admirer. He watched as Boba tossed the ball to the foot of the bed again and called it back to him without any coaxing.

“Good job, baby!” you exclaimed, happy to heap praise on your son and student. He gurgled at you and waved the ball in his grasp, eager to show it off. “Yes, you did so good! Maybe later we’ll work on cleaning up the rest of the mess you made the other day, hmm?” His ears flapped down at the reminder before he snuggled into Boba’s arms, seemingly content to stay with the two of you and put off the clean-up. Leaving a hand on his back, you turned to your lover, who was watching you with soft eyes. “What?”

“Nothing, _mesh'la_ ,” he rumbled, leaning down to press a soft kiss to your forehead. You snuggled closer, eager to soak up his warmth since the ship was always a little chilly. His hand fell to your back and stroked down your spine lazily, lulling you back into a light doze. You rarely got to enjoy quiet moments with him, even when you were on Tatooine and Din was gone, he was often up at dawn and busy immersed in running his kingdom by the time you woke up. Speaking of Din, you suddenly realized he wasn’t in bed with you and a quick glance at the armor cabinet only showed Boba’s hunter green beskar.

“He had to go on a hunt,” Boba supplied before you could rouse yourself enough to form the words. “Its an easy bounty, should be back before nightfall.” You hummed an acknowledgement and slipped back under, soothed by his quiet voice and soft touches. The baby was snoring softly from his spot on Boba’s chest, it was quiet and dim in the room and you had no where else to be. Talking could come later, right now you just wanted to sleep….

****

You came back to wakefulness when Boba started moving around, slipping from the bed carefully as if he was trying not to wake you. You raised your head enough to watch him pad out of the room in sleep pants that were slung low on his hips, his broad shoulders and back rippling as he laid the child in his pram and closed the lid. He disappeared with the shell, steps surprisingly light for such a large man and was gone for several minutes. When he came back, he paused in the doorway, just looking at you. You shifted so you could lean on your arm, staring right back at him.

You hadn’t know him before the sarlacc pit, but the strength of his body now just did something to you. He was covered in scars, skin rippled with them but they only spoke to his strength to you, his determination to survive and live. He shaved what little hair he had on his head, the furrows made him seem fierce and warlike, but you knew the gentleness that hid deep in him. Something only the three of you were allowed to see, though you supposed Fennec had seen a bit of it, especially after he saved her life. Desire coiled through you boosted by the gentleness you had seen that morning.

“You are beautiful,” you whispered, reaching out a hand to him. He quickly stepped to join you, pushing down the blankets so he could tangle your legs with his and pull him down to rest on top of you, hands spread across his shoulders to keep him close. Capturing his lips, you kissed lazily, in no rush to go anywhere, content to feel his weight on you and the roaming of his hands as he pushed your shirt up and traced unidentifiable symbols on your skin. Before long, the soft kisses became deeper and the coil of arousal in your core sharpened as you rubbed up against his clothed cock. You felt the wetness between your legs drenching the fabric and groaned at the friction against your clit, suddenly wanting more.

“Please…” you whimpered, digging your fingers into his shoulders blades and wrapping your legs around his hips to pull him closer. “Please Boba, I need…”

“What do you need, little one?” he rumbled, thrusting his hips closer to you and catching your lips again to swallow your moans. “Do you want my cock? Want me to fuck you into this bed?”

“Yes, please,” you whined, suddenly desperate to be filled. “Please, I need your cock, I want it so bad, I need you to fuck me.”

“Since you asked so nicely,” he chuckled, raising up to get rid of his pants, resting back on his calves as his fingers came up to open your legs and drag through your slit. He groaned at the wetness he found, coating his fingers with it to drag up and play with your throbbing clit. You whimpered, bringing up a hand to cover your mouth to stifle the noises you were making. He pulled your hand away with another dark laugh. “No little one, let me hear you. I want to hear those pretty noises you make.”

“Grogu…” you started but was cut off as he rubbed your clit again, lapsing back to whimpers and whines.

“The child is asleep in his own room; he can’t hear anything. Let me hear you.”

You gave in and groaned as he dragged his fingers down and slipped one inside you, groaning as you clenched around him, the thickness of one of his fingers filling, but still not enough. “Fuck, you are so tight,” he rumbled, eyes locked on your pussy as he slowly pumped his finger in and out. “How are you so tight after last night?”

“Always want you,” you panted, closing your eyes as the feelings washed over you. “Please Boba, I need more, please…”

He added another finger, using his thumb to rub your clit as he continued playing with you, winding you up and up, slowly driving you mad with pleasure. Your orgasm crept up on you, snaking up your core and bursting with a flash of oozing pleasure. You both groaned as you clenched around his thick fingers, drenching his hand with your cum as you panted through it. When you came down, you found him still buried inside you, slowly circling around your clit, a smug grin on his face.

Rousing yourself, you dragging him down to kiss him again, moaning as he pressed his cock against you, dragging up and down, the tip of his swollen length catching and rubbing against your clit and slowly driving you mad. You shifted your hips so you could catch him at your entrance and hissed when he drove forward, slowly spreading you on his thick cock.

He drove into you slowly, mindful of the stretch as you took him. When he was fully seated, he paused, bending down to cover your face with kisses. You allowed it, enjoying the stretch and sting as you adjusted to his size. Fuck, you loved when he filled you, the pleasant burn subsiding until you were squirming for more friction.

“Boba, I need you to fuck me,” you whined against his lips, clenching down on him in hopes of spurring him on. Normally, that would do nothing as he enjoyed playing with you far too much, but he was just as eager as you, dragging out before he snapped his hips forward, drinking down your moan. He started fucking into you, hands roaming over you as he moved, dragging up to play with your stiff nipples before burying one in your hair. You wrapped your legs around his hips, urging him faster as you bucked under him, eager for his deep thrusts.

You moved together for a while, both chasing that high as you kissed, savoring the slow pleasure of being twined together. A gasp escaped you as he shifted and hit that spot deep inside that had you seeing stars. He chuckled and thrust again, hitting that spot again as he reached a hand between you and found your clit, drawing more circles around it as he teased you, winding you up.

“Look at you, so eager for my cock,” he said gruffly, the rumble of his words vibrating through your chest. “You can’t get enough, can you little one? Do you want to come, show me how sweet you look when you fall apart? I want that, want to see you come.”

“Yes please, please please please, I want to come, want to be good for you. I’ll be so good for you, Boba, I want to come for you.” You were babbling, chasing your high and desperate for him to come deep inside you. “Please, can I come? I’ll be so good for you. Want you to come inside, I need it.”

“You are so good to me, to us,” he breathed as he drove deep, picking up speed as he drove you closer to your end. “You want to be filled, even though you already carry our child, don’t you? Want to be stuffed with seed and full of our children, don’t you?”

A cry escaped you, yes you wanted that desperately, you wanted it more than anything. Something that you hadn’t realized had been so tight in your chest relaxed at his words, that he _knew_ and he wanted it as much as you were coming to realize you wanted it. Your past, your lack of experience with family didn’t matter, you wanted to have a family, a true family, with your Mandalorians, you wanted all three of you and Grogu and this new child to be your family.

“Please, I want you to breed me,” you whimpered, the waves of release starting to overwhelm you. “Please, I want your cum. Want all of it, with both of you.”

He broke away from your lips and shifted to slam into you, hitting that perfect spot over and over until the bubble of your release burst and you were spasming around him, crying with release. He fucked you through it, groaning as you clenched and milked him, eager for him to come inside you. Once, twice, three times he drove into you harshly, until he moaned and sheathed himself hard, cock throbbing as he came inside, driving his spend deep inside. The world stilled as he collapsed on top of you, but you couldn’t find it in you to mind his weight, legs still locked around his hips to keep him from moving away. You drew him closer, hands running down his back and he buried his face in your neck, murmuring sweet nothings into the salt of your skin.

The two of you stayed there, his softening cock still buried inside you as your combined spend leaked down your pussy, wetting the bed beneath you, but you didn’t care. You just wanted to stay close to him. Eventually he raised his head and shifted to roll onto his side, cock slipping from you and rush of fluid leaking from you. You curled close to his side, enjoying the afterglow as he curled one arm around you and stroked your arm, holding you close. You almost wanted to fall asleep again, head rested on his chest and listening to his slowing heartbeat.

“Din told me about the baby,” he finally said, fingers still grazing up and down your arm and side. You shifted and pressed a kiss to his chest before you lifted your head to meet his eyes. There was no judgement in his dark depths, just curiosity and love. It was easier to read him than Din, because you were used to seeing his face, but you still stiffened a little in his arms. “Whatever you choose, if you chose to keep it or get rid of it, we are both here, like I know he told you. But…we both want a family with you. The child is ours, just as much as a child of our blood, but we…I want this with you. No matter whose it is.”

Like when Din had spoken the words you needed to hear, you shuddered and felt that piece click into place in your heart, the acceptance from both of them a balm to the panic you had initially felt and giving you the courage to nod and whisper, “I want it. I want this baby, and I want to raise it with both of you. I just…I’m scared. I…my family were taken from me when I was so young and I’ve been on my own for so long…”

His arm tightened around you and you wiggled closer, throwing an arm over him to pull him closer as well. He knew about your past, you all knew your personal histories and the trauma that all of you carried when it came to family.

You had been traveling the galaxy for years when you felt the call from the Child. Originally from Arkanis, your town had thought you were a witch when you first showed Force powers, and your parents had struggled to teach you to hide your connection to the Force, instilling in you a caution to never let anyone see you use it, to hide it away and ignore it. Not that hiding it had saved them, the empire had caught wind of you when you were thirteen and destroyed your family trying to capture you, killing your parents and your brother.

You had run, ashamed, and signed on with the first crew that would take you off planet. And you had kept running for years, kept hiding your powers until you had accidentally used them to save your captain from a stray blaster bolt in a firefight and your captain had recognized the power. He wasn’t Force sensitive, but he had known some in his past and had taught you all he knew. You had chosen to direct your powers into fighting and shooting, allowing the Force to guide your shots and power your hits. You had later learned how to use it to lift and pull things, slowly learning to not fear your powers as you had all your life.

But you feared that your baby would carry the same traits that you did, that made you hunted just as much as Grogu was. You had learned to defend yourself, and the time spent with your mandos had only taught you more, but you were afraid you couldn’t defend your family like you wanted.

Your fears poured out of you as you buried your face into his chest, too cowardly to face him as you spoke your heart. His hands never left you, tightening around you as you spoke of your fears for your child. When you stopped talking, exhausted from the sex and the emotions that coursed through you, he cupped your chin and lifted your head to once again meet his eyes.

“You are brave, _cyare_ ,” he stated clearly, leaving no room for questions. “There is a phrase in Mando’a, _aliit ori’shya tal’din_. It means family is more than blood. Don’t forget you have me, you have Din. You aren’t alone in this, and we will defend our family to the death. And Fennec and Cara, as much as I don’t care for her politics, are family as well. _Vod_ , sisters. They defended Grogu when needed and they will do the same for this child. We are an _aliit_ , a family, and I will not lose any of you.”

“And neither will I.”

Din’s voice cut through the quiet you had had been basking in, and you raised your head to see him standing in the doorway, leaning against the frame with his arms cross, one boot hooked over the other, helmet dangling from his fingertips. A soft smile graced his lips and you were again struck by how beautiful he was, handsome features hidden behind that helmet. You reached a hand out to him in invitation to join the two of you in bed.

“We are clan, and nothing will come between us,” he vowed, slowly moving to shed his armor and his flight suit, leaving him in his boxers before he moved to the bed, crawl in to rest on the other side of you. You reached back to draw his arm over you, snuggling between both of them and allowing yourself to reach out in the Force and blanket them both in your love, your appreciation to their dedication to your family. Neither of them were Force sensitive, but you could project your feelings so they felt them, felt the warm glow of your love. Din rested his hand on your belly, ghosting fingers over where your child grew, pressing a kiss into your hair before he turned to press another into Boba’s lips.

Together you rested, breathing in each other and whispering words of affection as time slipped away. You still had doubts, you still had concerns that would emerge again when the three of you left this bed, but you would tackle them later. For now…you were content to bask in the love of your Mandalorians, secure in their arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mando’a Translation:
> 
> Ad’ika: little one, son or daughter  
> Buir: parent, father or mother  
> Gar serim: That’s it  
> Alitt ori’shya tal’din: Family is more than blood  
> Vod: brother or sister, comrade
> 
> Soft Boba gives me such feels. Honestly, this whole story has given me feels and I’m thrilled you guys are enjoying it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I could leave it here, or I can continue on, let me know what yall want!
> 
> I'm on Tumblr! Come find me at Aerinkebiinkads and listen to my ramblings.


	5. Chapter Four: Tag Teamed Out in Tatooine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Grogu was asking for you the other day, he misses his Auntie Fennec.”  
> She snorted, the holo wavering as she moved around. “That little bug had better be behaving himself, that old bucket will fall to pieces if he gets ahold of another grenade.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you ready for more fluff? Yay, me too!  
> Oof, this chapter turned into a Big Boy, and I’m not even sure how it happened. I sat down to write after I came back from my doctor's appointment and the words just came pouring out. Lots of fluff, and then some teasing. 😉 Sorry no smut this chapter, but the next one is going to be a doozy!
> 
> Song Inspo: Don’t Wake Me – Love and Theft

Mornings came early on the _Crest_ , not only because of your family’s chosen profession, but because of the green child who could project his feelings _very_ loudly directly into your head.

When the wake-up call rolled over you, your first instinct was always to jerk awake in fear that something was after the child. Years of being on guard, on the run, had honed your sense of danger to a razor edge and a year of safety had done nothing to temper it. Boba and Din still slept peacefully on either side of you and you had to be _very_ careful as you extracted yourself from their arms to avoid waking them. Like you, they had highly refined triggers, but they were more likely to wake up with a blaster than with fists or a vibroblade like you were.

Slowly, you eased on the end of the bed and searched in the gloom of the room for your shirt and some pants. One more good thing about Din showing you his face, you no longer had to sleep in pitch dark. After quietly dressing, you slipped out of the room, casting one more glance behind you at the sleeping titans you left behind. Din had rolled over to take up the spot you had vacated, cuddling up to Boba and burying his face in the older man’s chest. Warmth flooded you at the site and only the cries of the child in his little nook stopped you from rejoining them.

Grogu was standing in his pram, babbling non-stop as you opened the door to the nook you had once claimed as your own, but had been converted for him when you had finally decided to make your affair with the Mandalorians permanent.

“Good morning, monster,” you crooned lovingly as you picked him up, tucking him close to your chest for morning snuggles. As always, he was more than happy to snuggle close, grabbing your hair to hold tight to as you searched for a clean pair of pants and coat for the child. You projected your words to him as you got him dressed in a tiny black flightsuit modeled after Din’s. Din had told you when you started working with Grogu of their meeting with Ahsoka Tano and how she had been able to communicate through feelings with the child. You were teaching yourself to use the Force as much as you were teaching Grogu and you had discovered you could communicate with him, after a fashion. Din, Boba and the rest of your friends had to make do with interpreting the sounds he made when you weren’t around and even now sometimes he either wouldn’t or couldn’t speak with you all the time, but you kept at it, hoping someday he would talk to you as much as you did to him.

The pair of you giggled as you dressed him, playing This Little Nexu with his tiny toes and fingers. The happiness he projected bolstered your mood and you found yourself humming a Arkanisian dance tune as you defrosted a frog for the monster’s breakfast. Din had spent a lot of time and money trying to narrow down the child’s diet and he seemed carnivorous, turning his nose up at fruits and veg based foods, only wanting meat and bone broth, though he could be coaxed to eat rations. Occasionally he would whine for a bite of whatever you or one of his buirs were eating and would happily accept one or two bites before wanting more meat.

You tried a few old dance steps as he happily swallowed his frog, bouncing him on your hip to make him giggle and coo along with you as you hummed. But before long he was squirming to get down and started chasing a bright green plasticine ball across the floor. You continued humming as you started the caf and pulled out the start of breakfast for the humans. Suddenly a wave of nausea hit you as the smell of caf filled the ship and you dashed for the fresher to cough up what little remained of your dinner.

Warm hands enveloped you as you retched, pulling your hair back and rubbing soothing circles on your back. You looked up to find Din behind you, worry written plain and clear across the face you were still learning.

“Alright, cyare? Do you want anything?” His voice, low and rough from sleep soothed you, and you closed your eyes and leaned back to rest against his legs, allowing him to comfort you. You shook your head when he repeated his question, not wanting to try to keep anything down. You could hear Boba moving through the ship, softly talking to Grogu and the baby babble in response.

“I’m fine, I just want to sit here for a minute,” you said miserably. He hummed and urged you to scoot over so he could sit with you, drawing you into his arms to rest against his bare chest while you tried to just breathe and waited for the nausea to dissipate. This sucked, you were not a fan of this sudden morning sickness. But the feeling of his hands carding through your hair was nice and you leaned into it, taking comfort in his presence.

“We are headed to Cantonica for the next bounty, we can find a med center there and see if they can do anything for you when we get there, but I have some ship sick meds in the medpack if you want to try them.”

You made a face at the idea of the sick meds, they made you sicker than ever when you took them. “No, maybe some water? And some of that fruit we got on Naboo?”

“Okay, we can do that.” He moved away from you to stand up, but before you could gather yourself to get up, he had reached down and pulled you into his arms, carrying you bridal style back into the main hold. You shrieked in protest and put up a token struggle, you were a bounty hunter too, you didn’t need to be coddled like an Inner Rim princess, but he ignored your struggle, carefully depositing you at the small table in the kitchen before retrieving the water and fruit you had requested.

Mulishly, you considered rejecting the food on principle, but one look at the stern look on his face, and the matching one Boba shot you from the cargo hold where he was keeping the baby occupied, and you gave in and nibbled at the fruit.

“Don’t fucking man handle me, I’m not a child,” you muttered, attempting to maintain some scrap of dignity as they ganged up on you. Boba barked a laugh and Din’s lips twitched like he very much wanted to laugh as well, but he was still within striking distance of you and thought better of it.

“Indulge us, cyare,” he said instead, brushing a stray piece of hair out of your face. You grumbled and returned to your food, taking careful sips of water while he moved away to finish the breakfast prep you had started before your race to the fresher.

“I think I’ll join you for this trip,” Boba said from the cargo hull and you turned in your chair to look at him. “Fennec can handle things for now and I’d like to stay close, at least until we get official results.”

You broke into a smile at the thought of him joining you and Din on the trip. He was so rarely able to get away from the squabbles of running the syndicate on Tatooine, it would be like the early days, when the three of you jetted around the galaxy.

“Of course,” Din said, returning to the table with two plates of breakfast and another bowl of cut up fruit that he placed before you. You glared at it, grudge not completely let go, but you dug in anyway, stomach finally settling enough to remind you that you _were_ hungry. “Want to take the _Slave_? We’ll have more room.”

You perked up at that. You loved the _Razor Crest_ , it was cozy and you had rewired most of it yourself after the last run in with the Imperial remnants. But _Slave I_ had a real shower, not the sonic shower bullshit you despised in the _Crest_ and a bunk that was big enough for all three of you to sleep comfortable in, not squashed together like a pile of lothcats. Boba shrugged, returning to playing with Grogu, who was thrilled to show off his most recent artwork to his _buir’ika_. He accepted the plate from Din as Grogu babbled at them, tugging the younger man down for a quick kiss before rescuing the plate from the child who had immediately attempted to upend it all over the papers spread around them.

The sight of the three of them made your heart clench, Maker this was what you had wanted for so long, the family that you had craved and buried the want for for so long. Your hand fell to rest against your belly, cupping the tiny life that grew there. Before long there would be another child for the two of them to play with and love, to teach all the things they taught Grogu so patiently. As Din passed you to take a seat at the table, you caught his hand and tugged him down for a kiss of your own, grudge forgotten. He caressed your face, fingers tracing your cheek before he took his seat and dug into his own breakfast.

A calm settled over the ship as you ate, talking quietly and sharing jokes as you and Din at your breakfast in peace and Boba feed tidbits of his to Grogu who had climbed into his lap with the plasticine ball he loved to chase. You wanted this feeling, this peace and feeling of utter love and contentment to last forever, to always be surrounded by your Mandalorians, safe and loved.

The moment was broken by an insistent beeping of a comm from the cockpit and you stood first, waving away Din’s protests as you hurried to scale the ladder and check who was calling.

“ _Razor Crest_ , go for transmission,” you said as you settled into the captain’s chair and pressed the receiver. Fennec’s face popped up on the holo and you grinned, eager to talk to your friend. It had been months since your posse had broken up and returned to their regular lives scattered across the galaxy. You missed the snarky sharpshooter, who had been the first to welcome you into the group when you first joined the crew and had stayed behind with Boba when he took over Jabba’s empire; she had been off doing who knew what to help consolidate their power the last time you had been on Tatooine.

“Hello Witchling,” she greeted you, a wry smile flitting across her face. “Keeping the boys in line?”

“Of course,” you laughed, settling back into the chair and drawing your legs up under you. “Grogu was asking for you the other day, he misses his Auntie Fennec.”

She snorted, the holo wavering as she moved around. “That little bug had better be behaving himself, that old bucket will fall to pieces if he gets ahold of another grenade.”

“Hey now, don’t talk about my ship like that,” you snipped, mildly offended on her behalf. “She’s doing her best, Mando is just a shit mechanic. I can only do so much after the years of abuse he put her through.”

You laughed together, both very aware of the shabby state the Crest had been before you got your hands on her. Din knew the basics of ship mechanics, enough to keep her airborne, but years of shitty repairs and his slapdash repairs had not been kind to her.

“Is Fett there,” she finally asked, getting back to business. “Something came up and I need to know how he wants it handled. He left in such a hurry, I’m not sure where he was in most of this crap.” A datapad flashed in the holo as she waved it around, exasperation clear across her face.

“He’s downstairs, I’ll go get him,” you said, rising to call him. She said your name before you could move out of the holo frame, halting your exit.

“Hey, you okay?” She sounded worried and you suddenly realized how quickly Boba must have left his court if he hadn’t even bothered to tell her much. “Fett was in such a state when he left, I barely got two words out of him, just that something was wrong and you and Mando needed him.”

You hesitated, not really wanting to share your news just yet. It wasn’t even official, just that home kit, which were supposed to be very accurate, but until you had an official diagnosis from a doctor, you were reluctant to share it.

“Yeah, everything is fine,” you said airily, pasting a smile on your face and hoping she wouldn’t ask any more questions, “there was just something…personal that came up. You know how they overreact to everything.”

The look she gave you, even through millions of miles and a holovid, told you she didn’t buy it, but she didn’t press. That was something you appreciated about the sharpshooter. She would wait until the right moment to pounce and dig the information out of you, but until then she would gather her own info.

“Alright, just wanted to check.”

“I’ll, um, I’ll go get Boba,” you said hastily and stood back up quickly. “It’s been good talking, Fennec. Miss you.”

She smiled now, content to let things lie and you appreciated that. “Miss you too, Witchling. Go get your boy and don’t be a stranger around here. There’s no one fun to spar with around here.”

With a laugh, you agreed to come back soon and put her on hold, hurrying back down to the hold where you found both men dressed, Din in full armor minus his helmet and Boba in the flowing black fibreweave he favored, stacking crates and filling gun cases, getting ready to move things to _Slave I_.

“Fennec’s on the holo, says she has some questions about something at the palace,” you said to Boba, taking the rifle he was packing from him in exchange for a peek on the lips. He grumbled something about not getting a moment’s peace; but headed up to the flight deck as you continued helping Din pack things away.

“Hey, I can do that, you don’t need to be messing with that,” Din said from behind you, attempting to take your place at the armory. You held your ground and refused to give up the pair of blasters you had grabbed to pack next, good mood immediately gone when you remembered the way he had manhandled you this morning. Sweet or not, that was _not_ going to happen again. You pinned him with a stern look, you were going to put a stop to this kitten glove routine right now, before they really dug their heels in.

“I can do it, I’m not suddenly made of glass,” you snapped, the words coming out harsher than you meant them too, but unable to take them back, you carried on. “Pregnant doesn’t mean I can’t pack a few guns away, and it doesn’t mean I can’t still shoot and fight, at least for now. I took care of myself for a long time, don’t _coddle_ me.”

He flinched back, hurt crossing his features and you regretted your harsh words, but you didn’t want back down. You knew him, and you knew Boba and if you let them start treating you like a fragile piece of glass, you knew they wouldn’t let up for the next nine months and you knew you would not be as nice about it in a few months if you let them get away with it.

“Hey, don’t look at me like I kicked your lothcat,” you said softly, setting the guns down to step close to him and draw his head around to look at you. You looked deep into his eyes, read the confusion and hurt in their brown depths that you were so happy to be able to see and found yourself softening. “Just…I know this is an adjustment for all of us, but…I can’t-I can’t stand it if you suddenly treat me like I need to be wrapped in bubble wrap. I’m fine, I just…please.”

“I…I just want you to be safe,” he said softly, reaching out to touch your face and stroke your cheek like he did at breakfast. An arm snaked around you to drag you closer and he buried his head in your neck. You smoothed hands down his back, digging in where the beskar didn’t cover so he could feel your touch. “We both do and I…I worry, I can’t help it. You…in the covert, pregnant women are protected and cared for, by everyone. I couldn’t bear it if something happened and…”

It made sense, you supposed. Children were so precious to the Mandalorians, raised and cared for by the entire Covert, not just the foundlings but even children who still had their families. He had lost his family so young; had been raised by a very strict set of rules that he had lived by his entire life. You knew that, but that didn’t change your opinion. It was your body and your life, and yes there was now another to think about, but you could still pull your weight.

“How about, we compromise,” you offered, willing to meet him halfway. “I promise to let you know if I need help and not try to move anything heavy and you…just give me time. And don’t…pick me up anymore, please. I’m still trying to wrap my head around this, and I think I will lose my mind if you treat me like I can’t do anything, okay? Just, let’s take it one day at a time. I’m sorry for snapping at you, that was uncalled for.”

You felt him let out a sigh and nod into your neck. “Okay, I can do that,” he agreed. “But…no hunts. I couldn’t…neither of us would forgive ourselves if something happened to you on a hunt.”

You could agree to that, and honestly you hadn’t even thought about hunting. You had joined him on plenty of hunts, it was fun and you were good at it, gave you a chance to stretch your legs and get away from the ship. Plus, you were a good team, worked well with each other and your powers had come in handy more than once to take down a bounty. But you could give it up for the next few months, it made sense.

“Okay, no hunting. But you are taking the kid in the middle of the night.”

He laughed and you felt the rest of the tension drain from him as he gave you a squeeze and stepped away, leaning down to rest his forehead against yours. You smiled up at him, pleased with the outcome of this conversation. You were sure there were going to be more in the future, but for now you could live with this compromise.

Boba’s heavy steps on the ladder had you stepping away and returning to your task, eager to get on the _Slave I_ and shove off. You threw a look over your shoulder to see the Mandalorians exchanging a silent conversation, Din’s head tilted towards you in a tell-tale way. You spun around and pinned both with a fierce glare that used to have harden men shaking in their boots. They both returned it with mildly amused looks.

“That goes for you too, old man,” you snarked. Boba raised an eyebrow in amusement. “No kitten gloves, I’m _fine_. Being pregnant doesn’t mean I lost the ability to be a functioning human.”

“But no hunting,” Din repeated, determined to make the point stick. You rolled your eyes and put your hands on your hips.

“Yeah yeah, no hunting, and I won’t lift anything heavy, I _promise_. Stars, the two of you are worse than a pair of nursemaids.”

Boba snorted at that and turned to Din. “Smacked you one good, did she? I told you she wasn’t going to like it.”

Din growled in response, used to being teamed up against, but not liking it. You smiled sweetly when he looked over at you, willing to be nice for now.

“Pair of nursemaids, ridiculous,” he groused, returning to stacking crates in an attempt to salvage his pride. You and Boba shared a laugh, and he snuck a kiss as he passed you to gather Grogu from where he had been contentedly coloring in the corner.

The three of you made quick work of packing what was needed, you eventually relinquished packing the armory to Boba so you could take Grogu and pack what clothes the child, you and Din would need. Your things were scattered across both ships and the palace on Tatooine, various staples like underclothes, Din’s flightsuits and the tunic and leggings you preferred in plentiful supply in all locations, but there were certain things, like Grogu’s beloved baggy coat, certain shirts and dresses you loved and the maintenance kits for both sets of beskar that moved with you from place to place.

You were placing the last of Grogu’s toys in a duffle bag when Boba appeared to tell you everything was moved over to the other ship. You passed him the bag as you picked up Grogu and did a quick double check of both bedrooms to make sure you had everything. With a loving pat on the durasteel wall, you followed Boba out of the ship, pausing to type the security code into the control panel to seal her up tight. The long-term hanger you had parked in would keep her safe, but you were still almost reluctant to leave your home.

Din was waiting for the three of you in Slave I, helmet firmly on his head as he double checked the crates were stored properly and added both of your weapons to Boba’s already impressive armory. You honestly wouldn’t be surprised if the two men had originally bonded over weapons, you certainly had been impressed when you saw the mixed collection of blasters, rifles, cannons, knives, grenades and various other weapons of destruction the pair carried with them everywhere. You gave your electrostaff a fond look as you passed, resigned to having to put it up for a while. You loved that thing.

Leaving Din to his fussing and Boba to his preflight checks, you took Grogu to the bedroom and made up a Force game with him to put away your personal effects. The child was thrilled with the chance to flex his powers just as much as you were, and soon he was parked on a chair in the middle of the room, giggling like a mad man as shirts, pants and underthings zoomed across the room to get tucked away in various drawers.

“Wow, good job monster,” you crowed as he levitated a flightsuit into the cabinet without it coming unfolded. The child was getting more and more proficient with the Force, and as his powers grew, you found your own growing as well to keep up. There were many days when you had to throw the Force out quickly to stop him from knocking plates over or capture floating rations that he was using to entertain himself. Calling things to him was still hit or miss, but he was getting better, and you were very proud of his progress.

Din walked in just in time to be slapped in the face with a sweater you had levitated to hang by the door and Grogu almost fell off the chair laughing at his father’s stunned look.

“One of these days, one of you is going to give me a heart attack,” he said as he gripped the sweater and eyed the two of you dying of laughter. “I have grey hairs from your nonsense.”

“Aw, getting too old to hang with the cool kids, old man?” you teased, still giggling. “Want me to let you nap so you can keep up with us later?”

Din’s eyes narrowed and he threw the sweater back at you, which you deftly caught and sent back to the bed. “I’ll show you an old man, go put the kid to sleep and we’ll see who can’t keep up.”

Sparks flared as you stared each other down, and you watched in fascination as his eyes dilated and he took three slow steps toward you, for all the world looking like a predator eyeing his prey. A shiver ran down your spine and you were seriously considering coaxing the kid to take a nap so you could have some adult time when Boba’s voice cut through on the intercom.

“Preflights done, come strap in for take off.”

Din stepped back and picked up the kid, holding him close to his chest and you let go of a breath you hadn’t realized you had been holding in. Oh well, there was always time for fun later, after the kid was suitably occupied. Maybe you could goad Boba into riling him up too. Getting both of them worked up and wild had always worked out well for you in the past.

Din’s eyes never left you as you glided past, putting an extra swing in your steps as you passed him and ruffled the kid’s few hairs, just for the thrill of watching him struggle to keep control of himself. He caught your wrist and held it firm as he tugged you close, just tight enough to tell you he meant business and leant down to capture your lips in a rough kiss, crowding you as much as he could with the child happily playing with the edge of his chestplate.

“I know what you are doing, _cyar'ika_ ,” he said roughly, voice strained from holding back with the kid in his arms. “You better be ready for what you are asking for.” You threw him an innocent smile and winked at him as you deliberately let your free hand drag down his chest and stop just before you reached his crotch.

“Just try to keep up, old man. I promise you you haven’t learned all my tricks yet.” Pulling away, you sauntered out of the bedroom and ascended the ladder, laughing when you heard his soft groan when you left him behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mando'a Translation:  
> Buir: parent, of either gender  
> Cyar'ika: darling, sweetheart
> 
> So um, yeah. I tried to get some smut into this, but it was just didn't fit in this chapter, so I had to split it up. Let me know what you think!
> 
> Visit me on Tumblr! @AerinKebiinkads


	6. Chapter Five: Anal in Alderaan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Stop,” he said through clenched teeth. “Not while the baby is here.”  
> “You weren’t saying that ten minutes ago downstairs,” you snarked back, enjoying yourself too much to do much more than decrease the pressure.
> 
> Chapter Warnings: Anal sex, if that squiks you out, please avoid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My boyfriend tried to tell me to go to bed and rest after I posted the NSFW Alphabet and I yelled, “You’re not my real daddy, Boba is!” and ran away with my laptop. So now I’m holed up in the guest room with the cat and he is pouting. 😊  
> Yes the title says anal and you are getting that in spaaaaaades. Literally just porn, we can't even call it smut anymore, its straight porn. No regrets, I owed you guys after the last chapter.  
> Shout out to RaddDraggon for guessing part of what was coming and inspiring some too!  
> Song Inspo: Trap Queen – Fetty Wap(no regrets)

The cockpit in _Slave I_ was much bigger than the _Razor Crest_ , and Grogu was entranced by all the buttons, lights and toggles. He was seated in Boba’s lap, babbling at his _buir’ika_ as Boba finished the take off sequence and you and Din strapped in. Din kept shooting you dirty looks, promises of revenge for the scene in the bedroom flashing in his dark eyes and you just smiled cheekily at him. Riling Din up was one of your favorite pastimes and getting to see his face as he tried to contain himself was thrilling you to no end.

“Ready for take-off; everyone strapped in?” Boba looked over his shoulder to make sure you were both ready and raised an amused eyebrow at Din’s clear frustration. Oh yes, this was going to work out _perfectly_. Your smile grew positively evil as you winked at Boba and he smiled back, clearly catching your game. Turning back to the control board, he quickly stopped Grogu from hitting a random button and started take off, the ship smoothly rising and breaking through the atmosphere. You stayed quiet as the ship broke away from the planet and Boba navigated into a hyperspace lane. You knew he would want to stay in control for a while, he definitely had control issues, though he would deny it with his last breath.

Din held your attention, you watched in fascination as he got himself under control in the co-pilots chair and settled back, legs crossed before him and fingers drumming lightly on the arm rests. He had just settled his head on the head rest, closing his eyes like he was going to take a nap when you struck.

You started small, sending tendrils of your power to lightly caress his hands, so soft he probably just brushed it off as his gloves rubbing funny. Slowly, carefully, you sent them higher up his arms, a tingling sensation that must have felt like his arms were falling asleep. You watched in amusement as he shifted and rubbed his right arm, a small frown tugging at the corner of his mouth. You grew more daring and spread the tendrils higher, across his shoulders and down his spine in a warm wave, just this side of too heavy to be anything natural. He shot a glance at you and you busied yourself pulling out a holopad and scrolling through it lazily, trying to throw him off the scent. He shifted and glared at you.

“All set for Cantonica, should be a smooth flight. Hyperspace drop in 10 minutes,” Boba said, breaking the tension that was starting to grow in the cockpit. You smiled.

“It’s been so long since we’ve been to Cantonica, who are we hunting there?”

“ _We_ are hunting an arms dealer, sold the empire tie fighters and the New Republic has questions for him,” Din said shortly, not buying your innocent act for a second. It wasn’t the first time you were using the Force on one of them, but it was the first time it was so soft, and he wasn’t quite sure if it was you or his body acting funny and you could tell it was making him agitated. Perfect. “ _You_ are staying on the ship after we go to the med center.” Boba was silent, but he nodded in agreement.

That made you pause and you pouted, already annoyed by this compromise. An arms dealer meant going into one of the casinos that made up the majority of Canto Bight and you loved the sight and sounds of reckless gambling. Just for that, you increased the pressure of the Force you were using and slide a phantom hand down his chest to play with his nipples. Satisfied by his quick intake of breath, you smiled to yourself.

“Yeah yeah, I know, no hunting,” you said mutinously, already regretting your promise. Of course, it was for your own good, you weren’t stupid enough to put yourself in danger when you were pregnant, you valued your life and your unborn child’s life too much for that, but he didn’t have to be so _bossy_ about it.

Din’s jaw clenched as you continued to play with him, sending warm tendrils down his chest and abdomen to pause above his belt and you could see the muscles tense as he ground his teeth.

“Stop it,” he snapped quietly, not wanting to draw Grogu’s attention. “There is a child here.”

It did capture Boba’s attention and he swiveled to the right to look at Din. He nodded towards you and Boba’s dark eyes drifted to you in question. You smirked and sent a phantom hand to caress his cheek, letting it drag down to rest, warm and pulsing, against his heart. He grunted and turned back around to continue piloting the ship, but you could tell from the tight set of his shoulders he was interested. Perfect, they were playing right into your hand.

Softly humming a tune you had heard last time you were in Nevarro, you turned back to the holopad, scrolling through holonet forums on the newest upgrades for the DT-14 heavy blaster you had picked up recently, watching Din try not to squirm out of the corner of your eye as you kept teasing him, increasing the pressure of the Force on his skin, sending phantom hands to replace the light threads you had been using and roaming across his chest and shoulders, down his arms, but avoiding sending them any lower. He bit back a quiet moan as you tweaked a nipple and you smiled in triumph.

“Don’t push your luck little girl,” Boba said quietly, repeating some of the first words he had ever said to you and it sent a shiver down your spine. You looked up to find him turned around and staring at the pair of you, the light of the auto-pilot blinking behind him, surprising you. Grogu was nestled in his arms, blinking sleepily at the three of you. He was probably exhausted from all the Force use earlier and you reached out to take him, rubbing his ears gently as the baby snuggled close to your tummy and cooed softly, content to slowly fall asleep in your arms.

“Feeling left out, _ruug’la jag_?” you said sweetly, splitting your focus to send a phantom hand to drag down his chest. He merely watched you with a blank face, but you could see the interest in his eyes. He was far easier to read than Din and that thrilled you.

“You’re playing with fire, little one,” he said roughly. Din huffed in agreement beside you and you turned your attention back to him, increasing the pressure and slipping down to phantom caress his thighs. He jerked in response and glared at you. Oh, this was _fun,_ having them both at your mercy and knowing they couldn’t do anything about it until you hit hyperspace and Grogu was safely in his pram downstairs. The beep of the navcom alerting an upcoming hyperspace jump let you know your time was running short and you blazed ahead, concentrating your energy on Din, simulating someone rubbing against him just to get another moan out of him. He reached across to your chair and grabbed your arm, just this side of too rough and squeezed to emphasis his point.

“Stop,” he said through clenched teeth. “Not while the baby is here.”

“You weren’t saying that ten minutes ago downstairs,” you snarked back, enjoying yourself too much to do much more than decrease the pressure. If he was really serious, of course you would back off, but you doubted it. It wouldn’t be the first time one of you had started something while the baby was near. You probably shouldn’t, not the best parenting style, but none of you claimed to be stellar parents. Who took a baby on bounty hunt, really?

You pulled back from both of them as the navcomm beeped again and Boba turned around so he wouldn’t be thrown against the safety straps when the ship went into hyperspace. The familiar increase of pressure and flip of your stomach filled you as Slave I made the jump and the stars elongated to streaks of light around the transparisteel. Boba was up before you could put your holopad away and scooped the baby out of your arms, headed down the ladder to the cargo hull before you could protest. Din was on you a second later, releasing the restraints and pulling you up into a rough kiss, already panting for you.

You twined your arms around his neck and pressed up closer to him, jumping a little to hook a leg over his hips and rubbing up against the plating over his cock. You were already wet, ready since you had started playing with him before take-off. His hands were everywhere, wiggling their way under your shirt to palm a breast, pinching a nipple harshly and earning a whine for his trouble. You hurried to release the clasps of his armor, throwing his chest plate aside and wincing when he tensed at the clang it made against the floor. Oh well, beskar was hardy, it wouldn’t hurt it. You made quick work of his belt and the ties of his pants, reaching a hand in to grasp his dick and pump it, smearing pre-come across his head roughly.

“You little tease, I hope you are ready for what you are asking for,” he panted into your mouth, roughing massaging your tit, other hand digging into your hair to pull your head back so he could mouth your neck, sucking deep bruises into your skin that you knew you would never be able to hide with a shirt, the bastard. You broke away to pull your shirt over your head and climbed down him to drop to your knees, quickly working to release the beskar encasing his thighs and shoving down his pants as you took him in your mouth, swirling your tongue around the tip and bobbing your head to take him deeper. The clang of more beskar hitting the floor spurred you on and you looked back to find Boba had come back, riding himself of his armor as he watched you take Din deep in your throat.

“Maker, she’s so pretty like that, isn’t she?” he asked, taking his hardening cock in his hand and pumping roughly as he watched Din dig a hand in your hair again and pull you down, forcing you to take more until you gagged, allowing you to pull off enough to get your breath back before he fucked back into you. “Look at her, taking your cock like a good little slut. I bet she can take more, don’t you think?”

You whined in agreement and did your best to relax your throat and soft palette, breathing harshly through your nose to take him as deep as you could, until your nose rested against the curly hairs at the base of his cock. Drool dripped down your chin as Din fucked into your mouth, a litany of praises falling from his lips as you let him use you as he wanted. Stars, you were so wet, you shifted so your pussy was resting against the ball of your foot and rubbed against you through your pants as his movements sped up, swearing as you swallowed around him. Tears dripped down your cheeks as you took it, desperate for more air than you could get between harsh thrusts but unwilling to give him the satisfaction of pulling off.

You felt Boba behind you, getting to his knees so he could raise you enough to work your pants down, roughly pulling your boots off and throwing your pants away. A harsh growl left him when he dragged a thick finger through your lips and came away dripping with your slick. You whined as he played with you, desperate for him to slide a finger in and give you something to fuck yourself on as Din speed up, but he refused, lazily playing with you as Din’s grunts and groans got deeper and more desperate. You felt a slick finger press against your ass and you whimpered, ready but not ready when a thick finger just barely penetrated your hole, stretching and flexing while he kept playing with your pussy, rubbing circles around your stiff clit.

“Fuck, you thought you would use your powers on us and not get punished for it?” Din’s words were ragged and you whined, not regretting your actions at all. Your scream was muffled around a mouthful of cock as Boba continued stretching your ass, moving and preparing you. _Stars_ he was so good at that, what the fuck. “Fuck, little baby just had to be bad, had to play with her warriors instead of being good, didn’t she? You wanted both of us in this cockpit, wanted us to take you like the whore you are? Is that it? Wanted someone to fuck your mouth and use you, make you take my cum in your mouth?”

You hoped the whines and moans you made around his cock conveyed your agreement and they must have because he started fucking harder, cutting off your air as he hit so hard you knew your throat would be bruised later. Fuck, this was _exactly_ what you hoped would happened when you started teasing them, you wanted it to hurt. Soft touches and whispers were amazing, but you wanted to be _used_ , to be reminded you were still a fighter, a warrior _._ A second finger worked into your ass and joined the stretching, your eyes rolling back as the fingers in your pussy finally slipped in and he started fucking you with thick fingers, being filled in all your holes sending you careening towards an orgasm that you couldn’t stop, breaking over you in a rush as you choked and pulled away from Din’s cock so you didn’t hurt him as you spasmed. They both groaned as you clamped down, doing your best to not let your teeth cut into Din as you sucked his swollen tip, desperate to take him down as far as you could until he spilled down your throat.

Suddenly he pulled away and stepped back, breathing harshly as he gripped his cock that glistened with your spit and jerked his head towards the captain’s chair Boba had vacated.

“Fett, let her sit on you,” he said harshly, the command clear in his voice. Neither of you dared to disobey and you scrambled to sit in Boba’s lap once he was seated, immediately rubbing your dripping pussy against his thick cock, enjoying the way his swollen head rubbed against your clit as you kissed him sweetly, begging for his cock as you did. Strong hands lifted you and turned you around so your back was pressed against Boba’s chest and he scooted under you to the edge of the seat, hooking your legs over his thighs so you were spread wide and Din could step between you. Eagerly, you reached for his cock, managing to get a few strokes in before he batted your hands away and brought his fingers up to play with your clit slowly, just enough to tease but not enough to get you there, the smirk on his face cruel as your pussy gushed for him. Lube slick fingers went back to playing with your asshole and you whined when Boba’s fingers penetrated you again, stretching and pressing deep.

“You want to be filled up, don’t you slut?” Boba’s voice rumbled through you as you laid back on his chest, overwhelmed by the hands playing with you, teasing you to the edge of another release. “Want us to take you at the same time, stuff you until you can’t feel anything but us, don’t you? Be a good girl, ask for it and maybe you’ll get what you want.”

“Please,” you sobbed, voice rough from being throat fucked, desperate for more than their fingers and not caring how you asked for it. “Please, I want it, I want your cum…I’ll be so good I promise…I’ll take it, I want it so bad please…”

“She doesn’t sound very sorry, does she,” Din rumbled, fingers still lazy and unhurried as he rubbed your clit softly. “Say you’re sorry, _cyar’ika_. Say it like you mean it.” You cried, writhing in their grip, all attempts at sass long gone. He wanted you to apologize? You’d do anything if he’d just give you his cock.

“I’m sorry I’m sorry I wont do it again, I’ll be a good girl,” you babbled, and cried out when his fingers left you, only to be replaced by a blunt head pressing into your dripping pussy. He was rough, slamming into you so hard you moved up Boba’s chest, hitting that place that made you see stars the first try. “Fuck fuck fuck, so good, I’ll be good I promise.” You were a ship on the ocean, lost amid the waves as he pistoned into you, leaning forward to press you back and kiss Boba roughly, the two Mandalorians ignoring you to fight for dominance.

Din’s thrusts slowed and you felt someone left you, fingers leaving your ass to be replaced by a blunt cock head, smeared with lube as Boba pressed in. You cried out as his thick cock entered you slowly and kept going until he was fully seated, grunting as you clenched around him tight, struggling not to fight the intrusion. They both held still as you adjusted to the feeling of being completely full, well aware that Boba was big enough that even with prep they could hurt you if they went too fast.

Din caught your chin and forced you to look at him, dark eyes watching your face closely as you wiggled and whined.

“Alright _cyare_?” he asked, wanting your approval before they went any further, and you loved him a little more, loved them both a little more for taking the time to check on you. Tentatively, you bore down and cried out as they both moved in you, wringing moans from both of them. You nodded shortly, already losing yourself in the feelings spreading through you.

“Words _Solus’ika_ , use your words,” Boba said, hands caressing down your sides gently, stroking you comfortingly as you whined.

“I…I…I’m good,” you finally managed, not recognizing the high, fucked out voice that came out of you. “You can…fuuuck you can move.”

Taking your words at face value, Din started thrusting again, slowly at first but quickly picking up speed. Boba was content to let Din’s thrusts move you for now, hands still roving over your body as he throbbed in you, coming up to play with your tits, murmuring in your ear, lips latching on your neck to mouth and suck, you knew there would be matching marks on both sides of your next later but you couldn’t find it in yourself to care this time. Before long, Din was fucking into you hard, fingers digging into your hips to leave bruises and you were moaning and crying out so loud he captured your lips to muffle your cries.

As you relaxed, Boba gripped your hips and started fucking up into you in time with Din, one retreating as the other surged forward. The feeling of constantly being filled was amazing and you slowly lost your mind into it, sinking in and letting them use you as a fuck doll. Your orgasm built up and up and you screamed as it broke, your entire body seizing as you drenched them with your cum, writhing as they fucked you through it, moaning as you squeezed and clenched around them. Din hit that spot again, that spot deep in your pussy that whited out your vision and made you do limp, panting as you struggled to recover from your second orgasm before you could be thrown into a third.

Not that it did much good, as he reached down to circle your clit, ignoring you as you cried out from over stimulation and were launched off that cliff again into freefall. This time you took Din with you and he swore in harsh Mando’a as he held himself deep and filled you, hot seed painting your walls. He stumbled back and you watched, a faint smugness filling you as he collapsed into the co-pilots chair and panted, still twitching cock shining with your combined spend.

“Good girl, Solus’ika,” Boba crooned in your ear as he kept fucking you, long slow pumps that had you clenching around him _hard_. “So good for your _riduurs_. You did so good for him, but can you be good for me? Want me to come in this tight ass or your wet pussy?”

Some part of you was still aware enough to be curious by this new word, they both had all kinds of pet names for you and you only knew a handful of mando’a translations, but this one was new. But you would worry about it later, he had asked you a question and you couldn’t remember what it was, you were so cock dumb you could barely remember your own name.

“I…I want…”

He fucked up into you hard, sending lightning up your spine and you suddenly remembered the question.

“Fuuuuck, Boba I want you in my pussy. Want to feel you deep inside, please I want your cum too.” Damn them both, they knew just how to work you so you lost all sense of self and were nothing more than a babbling mess and you loved it.

He pulled out roughly and you cried out at the loss before he maneuvered your legs so you were facing him and sliding down his thick cock, moaning together as he stretched you, the way made slick by Din’s cum. The thought must have occurred to him too because he started fucking up hard, determined to come. You felt the heat of Din behind you and gasped when his hand around you to play with your abused clit as Boba took you hard. Between the two of them you lost yourself again, riding the waves of pleasure as Boba’s thrust sent you higher and Din set a rough pace of playing with you.

“No no no no, too much…I can’t…I can’t…” you whined as Boba thrust into you particularly hard and you arched back, feeling your head come to rest against Din’s chest. A muscular arm snuck around your chest and he kissed you fiercely, slipping his tongue between your lips to tangle with yours as they kept going.

“You can, you can _cyare_ , come on, one more, I know you have one more in you,” Din said against your lips and you whined, too caught up in the sensations coursing through your body to disagree. Boba groaned as he throbbed inside you and pulled you down hard, hitting that spot inside that had you sobbing through your release, this one sharp and shattering your world to pieces. You felt him follow you, coming hard to mingle his cum with the remnants of Din’s, but you were gone, lost in the splintering of your self as you came.

It took a moment for you to come back to yourself, the world slowly coming back into focus to find yourself slumped against Boba’s chest as he stroked your back, murmuring in Mando’a to you. You allowed yourself to take deep breaths, synchronizing your breathes as you both came down from your high. It felt good, resting together. You as much as you liked the sex, and you liked it a _lot_ , you could honestly say your lovers were the best you had ever had, but you enjoyed the time after as well, embracing the afterglow and just being near each other.

Eventually you raised your head and pressed a soft kiss into his lips, humming into the kiss as he tightened his grip on you. Din came up behind you again and carefully helped you up, supporting your weight as you tried to stand on uncooperative legs before he helped you sit in your old chair. Fuck, you were going to be feeling this for days, but it was so worth it. Boba groaned before sitting up, rubbing his hands over his bald head and stretching his back. You winced at the pops you heard and carefully, since you were still feeling a little lightheaded, sent a wave of healing energy over both of them, which you ended with a phantom finger trailing down their cocks. Two sets of dark eyes turned to watch you and you shrugged, smiling innocently.

“What?”

“That’s what got you here in the first place, little one,” Boba said tightly and you grinned. “If you are already looking for more maybe we didn’t fuck you right.”

“Wonder how many more times we can get her to come on our tongues,” Din said darkly and you flushed. You had been sure you were all fucked out, but you felt yourself get wet again at the dark promises in their tones. You shot to your feet, languor from your previous release wearing off and took off for the ladder, laughing as you heard them get to their feet and chase after you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mando’a translation:  
> Buir’ika: literally little father, in this case daddy  
> Ruug’la jag: old man  
> Cyar’ika: sweetheart, darling  
> Cyare: Beloved, loved  
> Solus’ika: little one  
> Riduur: partner, spouse, husband or wife. Gender neutral.
> 
> A/N: Um so...I'm not sure how the porn just keeps getting longer and longer, but *shrug* These three just have a lot to say, I can't help it.  
> So I realized as I was writing this that I didn’t say anything about using the Force in the NSFW Alphabet. Yes, Old Han, I know that’s not how the Force works, but I don’t care. Oh well, it’s here anyway.  
> And I think the next update will be for this story and not If I'm On Fire, I'm having trouble with the next chapter of that. IDK, we'll see. Hope you liked this chapter!!  
> Come find me on tumblr! @AerinKebiinkads


	7. Chapter Six: Butt fucked in Bespin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The freedom of being able to see his face any time you wished while you were in hyperspace was addictive, and Din was forced to quickly come to terms with either you or Boba coming up to steal a kiss or brush a hand across his skin in a soft caress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I’m apologizing in advance for any medical inaccuracies. I did as much as research as I could, but after about seven rewrites, I’m not even sure what I’m writing anymore. This chapter made me soooooo nervous, I hope everyone likes it, please let me know if you think there's anything I should change.
> 
> No smut this chapter, sorry everyone, I really tried, but we were already 4.8k words in and I just couldn't get it in. BUT we finally have the much anticipated med center visit, so I hope that makes up for it! I promise, the next chapter is almost entirely smut and its gonna be gooooooood. 
> 
> And everyone, please give a big round of applause to my bestie for the restie, my pebble, my ride or die Nicaw, who asked to remain untagged but I’m still giving a shout out to because she’s amazing, she sat through my multiple nervous meltdowns while writing this chapter, held my hand as I agonized over every page and decision and encouraged me every step of the way. Without you, there would be no Boba/Din/Reader porn for everyone to enjoy. Love you!!
> 
> Song Inspo: Troublemaker - Wheezer

By the time Din left the bed to get Grogu who was starting to holler his little froggy head off both verbally and in your head, your lovers had thoroughly worn you out. You lost count of how many times they had brought you off with mouths and fingers, taking turns eating you out before you took your turn to suck first Din, then Boba off so they came deep in your throat. You were all sleepy and you just whined pathetically when Boba handed you a long shirt to put on as Din went to retrieve the baby. Mutinously, you considered not putting it on, but there really was no need to traumatize the kid.

You slowly sat up and pulled the shirt over your head, starting to wiggle back under the covers before you wrinkled your nose and stood to strip the bed and throw the sweat and cum drenched sheets in the laundry. Boba waved off your offer to help make up the bed and you decided to visit the fresher before Din could come back with the child who would no doubt want all your attention. Yawning you did your business, winching over the bone deep ache in your muscles before hopping in the shower to wash your hair and clean off the remnants of hours of sex. Maker, you had missed a real water shower. You could have stayed under the hot spray for hours, but eventually you force yourself to turn off the shower and step out, drying off gingerly and pulling the long shirt on.

Taking a quick glance in the mirror, you grimaced at the state of your neck, covered in purple bruises and the occasional bite mark peeking through the material hanging off one shoulder. You considered getting a bacta salve to smooth into the bruises but shrugged it off. You weren't shy about your love and if someone found it offensive, they could go fuck themselves.

The flight to Cantonica was uneventful, the days filled with the quiet joy of getting to spend as much time as you wished with your family, a rare treat that you were determined to enjoy every second of. You loved getting to see Din’s face without the helmet, the man was so incredibly expressive you often wondered how he managed to keep his emotions locked so tightly behind his helmet. The freedom of being able to see his face any time you wished while you were in hyperspace was addictive, and Din was forced to quickly come to terms with either you or Boba coming up to steal a kiss or brush a hand across his skin in a soft caress.

Grogu was just as excited to spend an extended amount of time with Boba as well as you and Din, and you teased Din when the younger Mandalorian complained that his position of favorite parent was under attack by Boba. Grogu was eager to show off his developing skills and the two of you spent hours focusing on his fine control of the Force, whipping clothes or blankets or plasticine toys around the cargo hull. In the year you had been working with him, his control and increased stamina in the Force had amazed you and you were constantly looking for new things to teach him. Every chance you got, you scoured libraries on various planets, or searched through old holobooks trying to find anything related to Force use that you could use to teach the little boy. At some point, you wondered if you were going to have to ask Din to find the Jedi he had once spoken of so you could pick her brain to find more things to teach the kid.

The day the ship landed in Canto Bight was bright and sunny and everyone was eager for some time off the ship. You dressed in light layers to counteract the heat from the desert planet and Grogu was adorable in a tiny deep green shirt and linen pants, you managed to convince him to leave his signature coat behind as you were sure he would overheat. The Mandalorians were of course outfitted in their armor and it was something of an adjustment to see Din in his helmet after so many days without while the ship was in deep space.

“Have fun boys,” you said cheerfully as they left the ship to start their hunt. They had wanted to head to the med center first, but you had argued that the center wasn’t going anywhere and it was probably best to get the bounty hunting out of the way first so you could then focus on your family. They both took a minute to press their helmets to your forehead in a Mandalorian kiss before they said goodbye to the kid and left.

“Well kid, looks like its just you and me,” you said after they had disappeared from sight and Grogu lifted his ears in interest when you spoke to him. _Want to go explore the market?_ you said to him mentally, hoping today was a day he would be able to respond with words.

_Frog?_ He sent back, along with a mental image of the frogs from Sorgan that he loved to eat. You laughed and rubbed his ears.

_Sure kid, we can try to find some frogs._

You found your bag, double checked the pockets for your credit pouch and your blaster, strapped the kid into the baby sling Din had picked up somewhere, throwing a light scarf over your head, long enough that you could pull it over the kid if needed, before exiting the _Slave_ and typing in the security code to lock it down. You took a deep breath of fresh air, reveling in the heat of the day before setting off to explore the planet.

Canto Bight, for all it was mostly a gambling center, had a surprisingly large bazaar and the mix of species and languages, the air filled with a million spices and noises, was invigorating. The two of you explored the market at your leisure, stopping at various booths to peruse the goods offered. You found a new shirt in a navy blue that you liked, as well as some bolts of fabric that you planned to find a seamstress to make some more clothes for the kid. Grogu squealed in excitement when you found a booth that sold soft plush animals and you ended up buying a lothcat plushie that he hugged to his tiny chest as you explored.

You found the food vendors and filled your bag with foodstuffs for the ship and to Grogu’s delight you managed to find a small booth that sold grilled frog legs, stuffing his face with the treat when you purchased a couple skewers for him.

You were just checking your comm for the time when you heard your name being called through the crowd and froze, ready to turn tail and run back to the ship. You didn’t relax much when you saw who had called your name.

Can-Wee Caul had been a shipmate years ago and you had considered her a trustworthy, someone you had confided in and had formed the closest thing you had to a real friendship for years, but you didn’t know how much she might have changed after years apart, she was ruthless and only cared about making a credit for herself, something you had admired in your younger years, but since Grogu was with you, you were wary. She hadn’t changed much since you last saw her, her long blonde hair tied back in a complicated braid, the tight pants and vest of a spacer leaving her tanned arms free, blaster at her side. She reached to embrace you and you took a step back, tugging the scarf around your neck forward to hide Grogu from her view.

“It’s been so long, what’s it been, four years since you left the _Starseeker?”_ she said, blithely ignoring that you had rejected her hug. “What have you been doing with yourself?”

“Hey Can-Wee, long time indeed,” you said cautiously, trying to angle yourself so she couldn’t get a glimpse of the child strapped to your chest. He wiggled, unhappy with being covered up and you sent a soothing wave towards him in the Force, hoping he would calm down. “You know me, just hopping around the galaxy. What are you doing on Cantonica?”

“Got a big score, decided to blow it on the fathier races,” she laughed. “Come on, lets find a cantina to catch up. I can’t believe its been that long…is that a baby?”

Dank farrick, you were hoping you would get out of this without her noticing. You glanced down to see that Grogu had brushed the scarf out of his face and was staring at her with bright eyes. You reached up to lay a protective hand over his head and reluctantly nodded. She cooed at him, waving a hand at him which he happily returned. Dammit, the kid was way too friendly for his own good.

“Yeah, I’m…watching him for a friend,” you supplied, resigned to letting her get to know him. “His name is Grogu.”

“He’s kind of ugly, isn’t he?” she said, examining him. You frowned, maternal anger rising.

“He’s not ugly!” you said indignantly and she raised her hands placatingly.

“Sorry, you know, just…what the hell is he? I’ve never seen anything like him.”

“We…don’t really know,” you said, sighing. “But he’s my employer’s kid, you know how it is. A job is a job and he pays good.”

“Well, is your boss gonna be mad if you have a drink with an old friend?” she said, already moving past the kid thankfully. You checked your comm, noting the time. Din and Boba weren’t due to check in for a few hours, but you weren’t eager to spend more time with your former shipmate than you had to. But she made up your mind for you, looping an arm through yours and dragging you to a nearby cantina. Despite your protests, you soon found yourself seated at a table and Can-Wee was ordering two shots of Corellian whiskey. You stopped the server before she could turn away.

“None for me, just two cups of jorgan juice,” you requested and she nodded before disappearing. Can-Wee gave you an incredulous look.

“I have never seen you turn down a drink, what gives? That boss of yours knock you up?”

You felt the heat rising in your cheeks at her accurate guess and fought to keep your hands away from your belly. Shaking your head, you busied yourself with fussing with Grogu, who was wiggling to be released from his carrier.

“No, but I’m watching the kid, can’t get trashed while I have him.” She hummed in response and propped her chin on a hand as she stared at you. You raised an eyebrow at her. “What?”

“You got a little…” she reached out to brush your cheek, like you had something on your face, stopped, then jerked your shawl down and away from your neck and shoulders. You pulled away, annoyed by the familiarity when the wicked look on her face stopped you.

“Looks like you’ve been having fun since I last saw you. Your man likes to mark you up, huh?”

The heat rose again in embarrassment, rising to burn your cheeks when you realized she had spotted the fading purple bruises the Mandalorians had left on you. You jerked the shawl back up, winding it around your neck firmly.

“Oh come on, tell me about him!” she teased, leaning back in her chair. “It won’t be the first time we’ve compared notes, spill!”

You wanted to get up and leave, but she was right. You had run enough hauls with Can-Wee to spend many a night drinking and trawling for a good time together. She was never shy about talking about her conquests and neither were you, often comparing notes and exploits as you traveled through hyperspace.

You gave her a sly grin and a wink.

“You have no idea…”

You gave her an abbreviated version of your time since you parted ways, leaving out anything about the training you gave the kid, merely mentioning that you watched him when his father was out on business. The two of you found yourselves giggling like school girls as you told stories about Din and Boba, being very careful to avoid naming names or give any indication of their identity or histories. You wanted to chat, not bring any trouble.

Before long, you were reminiscing on your time together, laughing about the escapades you had gotten into and trading stories about funny things that had happened in the four years that had passed since you left the crew. Grogu amused himself with the plush lothcat, occasionally interrupting your chatting to demand sips of juice. You hadn’t realized how much time had passed when your comm beeped, making you jump. You glanced down to see it was Din comming you and you turned away from Can-Wee to answer, keeping an eye on Grogu as he babbled at your friend.

“Hey, all done?” you said when the line went through.

“Yeah, just got back to the ship, Fett’s putting him in carbonite. Where are you?”

“The kid and I went exploring, ran into an old friend.” You heard his sharp intake of breath and hurried to explain. “Just someone from my freight-running days. We’re at a cantina catching up. We’ll be back to the ship soon.”

“Okay, just be careful.”

“Always,” you agreed and signed off. You turned back to see Can-Wee eyeing you speculatively. “What?”

“Nothing. I just assumed from your stories this was just a ship romance, but…you sounded kind of chummy.” You smiled softly and started gathering your things, ignoring Grogu’s whines as you strapped him back in his carrier.

“He…it started like that, but somewhere along the way…I never thought I’d find a partner on a job, but I guess I did.”

She grinned and wiggled her eyebrows at you. “Bounty hunters always were your weakness. Well, don’t be a such a stranger. You know my comm. I want to meet this guy who stole my friend’s heart sometime.”

You both rose to leave and this time you accepted her hug, finding that you were glad to have spent the time with her. You had Fennec and Cara, when she wasn’t pissing you off, and of course you loved your men and the kid, but you had forgotten how good it felt to be around someone who wasn’t embroiled in some deep conspiracy to keep the kid safe, or always occupied with running a criminal organization. You said your goodbyes, Grogu waving goodbye to his new friend, and left, weaving through the marketplace back to your ship and your Mandalorians.

*****

The med center was just as sterile and cold as any you had ever been in, white walls, white floors, doctors dressed in white coats and white med droids. You sat on a table in an exam room, dressed in an awful open back dressing gown and your leggings, waiting for the doctor. Din and Boba had initially been in the room with you, but they had hovered so much, a pair of Mandalorian mother hens, that you had kicked them out to get some peace and quiet. Your initial panic about the pregnancy was coming back and you wanted to freak out in peace without both of them trying to calm you down.

It wasn’t that you weren’t happy about the baby, you had made your peace with being pregnant and you knew both of the men were excellent fathers already to Grogu, but some bone deep doubt had surfaced during your chat with Can-Wee, reminders of the life you had led and _why_ you had had to lead it. You were starting to spiral into panic about not knowing how to be a parent since you lost yours so young when the door slide open and a Twi-lek doctor walked in. She had a friendly face, her purple skin smooth, lekkus wrapped in blue ribbons. She read your name off the chart and smiled, flashing sharp fangs in a way that managed to be calming. Weird.

“I’m Doctor Selucia,” she introduced herself and shook her hand. She looked over the chart before turning to you with another bright smile. “So, the blood tests came back positive, congratulations,” she said briskly, pulling up a stool to sit by the table. “We need to do some tests to see how far along you are and I understand that you were wanting to run a genetic test to find out who the father is?” There was no judgement in her eyes and that helped you calm down even more. You weren’t ashamed of your relationship, but you knew it was unconventional and had no desire to go into it with a doctor, confidentiality guaranteed or no.

“Yeah um, I guess,” you said hesitantly, “I, uh, I wasn’t sure how long we had to wait to find out?”

“Well, the great thing about modern medicine is that we can find out fairly early, and its easy on both you and the fetus,” she replied. “Depending on how far we are, we might be able to find out today.”

You nodded and laid back when she asked, allowing her to poke and prod and do whatever doctor-y things she wanted. It had been a few years since you had been to a proper doctor, preferring to patch up what wounds you had by yourself or with the help of Din or Boba, but this doctor had a gentle touch and her voice was soothing as she used various scanners to examine you.

“Well, it looks like you are about eight weeks along,” she finally said and your breath caught in your chest. If it was eight weeks, you didn’t need a genetic test, you knew exactly who the father was. You zoned out, not catching anything the doctor said until gentle fingers touched your hand and you managed to shake yourself free of your thoughts to look into the doctor’s kind eyes.

“I don’t want to be indelicate,” she said softly, thumb stroking your hand and you were distracted by her kindness. Her eyes dipped down to the love bites that littered your collarbones and her eyes grew concerned “But are you okay? Are your…do you need help? If you do, you can tell me and we’ll make sure you are safe.”

“What?” you drew back, shocked by her meaning. Of course you didn’t need help, Din and Boba would never ever hurt you, you were just stuck trying to think about how to talk to them. “No, I’m fine, this is nothing, my partners would never do anything like that. Its just…all happening so fast.” You took a shaky breath and tried your best to smile back at her. “I just…never thought I’d be a mother. I mean, I guess I already am, my partner has a son and we are raising him together but…”

She patted your hand comfortingly, understanding in her eyes. “Its normal to be nervous, but if you have a strong support system, you’ll be just fine. I am going to give you some holodisks to look over, and some information on nutrition and what to expect over the coming months, but first…do you want to see your baby?”

You nodded eagerly, you suddenly wanted that more than anything in the world. But you wanted your Mandalorians with you when you got to see for the first time, got to see the tiny life you had made and had already brought so much joy. “Can my partners come back in? I kicked them out earlier, but I want them here.”

She smiled again, and once more you were struck by how such a dangerous motion, flashing sharp fangs made for tearing and destroying, could be so comforting. “Of course. I’ll get a nurse to bring them in. What’s their names?”

“You can’t miss them, the two metal battering rams probably trying to corral a baby in the waiting room,” you laughed. She nodded and left to bring them in. While you waited, you forced yourself to take deep breaths, to keep your emotions under check so you didn’t fall apart right there in the doctor’s office. Before long the door opened again and Din and Boba rushed in, Grogu exclaiming happily when he saw you, wiggling to get free of Din’s arms to reach you. You took him with a smile, playing with his ears to calm him.

“ _Cyare_ , are you alright, the doctor didn’t say anything, just you wanted us back here,” Din brushed a gloved hand down your shoulder and you leaned into the touch, savoring the heat of his body though his gloves. Boba took up a station on your other side, grasping your hand tightly. He had his helmet tucked under his free arm and worry etched his features. You lifted your joined hand to ease his scrunched brow and smiled when the worry eased.

“ _Solus’ika_ ,” he whispered and pressed his forehead to yours. You allowed them both to fuss over you for a moment before you pulled away.

“I’m fine, the doctor said we are both healthy, but she said we could see the baby and I…wanted you both here.” That made them both freeze, and the doctor chose that moment to come back in. She eyed the heavily armored Mandalorians bristling with weapons for a moment before turning her eyes back to you with a smile.

“I see what you were talking about,” she said with a laugh, and held out a holodisk, thumb resting gently on the play button. “Are you ready to see your baby?” All three of you nodded, and you felt Din’s hand on your shoulder and Boba’s in your hand tighten in anticipation. Even Grogu was uncharacteristically quiet, looking up at you with wide eyes.

The twi’lek pressed the button and you held your breath as the blue light of a holo blinked to life. You gasped when the holo of the tiny baby appeared. It was sort of baby-like, a bulbous head, tiny arms and legs that you could barely make out. Something wet slid down your face and you raised a hand to your cheek, surprised to find tears. You glanced at your companions and found Boba’s eyes were watering as well, which shocked you. Din was standing so still you found yourself wondering, for the first time in months, if he had been replaced with a droid. Grogu cooed in your lap and you turned your attention to the baby, lifting him up so he could get a better look at the holo.

“Look Grogu, that’s your baby sister or brother,” you said softly, repeating your words to him in the Force. He cooed again, reaching for the holo with tiny hands. The doctor smiled and let him grab the disc, stepping back as she watched your family stare at the flickering blue image.

“I’ll let you have a minute. Be right back.” She slipped out and as soon as she was gone, Din pushed the stool in front of the door and ripped off his helmet and fell to his knees in front of you, eyes glued on the holo that Grogu held, hands clenching your hips gently. Boba’s arms reached around you to pull you into a side hug and you buried your head against the smooth beskar of his chest plate.

“ _Cyare_ ,” they both breathed in unison and you couldn’t help the small giggle that escaped you. You allowed Boba to tip your head up to press a soft kiss against your lips, wrapping a hand around Din’s shoulders as he buried his head against your tummy, reveling in the feeling of your favorite people in the world wrapped around you.

“She said we’re about eight weeks along,” you said softly, letting them both come to the same conclusion that you had. Boba stilled, freezing in his embrace. Din raised his head, a wicked grin on his lips as he chuckled at the other man. You twisted your head to get a good look at Boba’s face and grinned at the stunned expression that pulled at the scars that crossed his face.

“Then…” he started, but stopped, choking on the words. You nodded, a wide smile breaking across you face.

Your stints of staying with Boba alone on Tatooine were few, but usually lasted a few weeks as Din traveled by himself, collecting bounties or doing business with other Mandalorians. You enjoyed your time staying in one place, Grogu usually stayed with you so you could keep an eye on him, and you played the pretty plaything against Boba’s ruthless warlord image. The former Hutt palace had a deep cavern of hot springs and you enjoyed lounging in the heated water, either by yourself or with Boba when you could coax him to relax with you. Your days were filled with sun, water and sex as often as Boba could get away. You couldn’t help wondering where it had happened, while he took you in the heated springs or you worshiped each other in your opulent shared chambers or, you smiled wickedly to yourself, as you took him deep on his throne, paying tribute to your warrior king.

You were broken from your revere as both Mandalorians embraced you, kisses bathing your face and they kissed each other, lost in the joy of your expanding family. Grogu giggled as he felt his parents’ joy, and he was caught up your arms, kisses from all three of you making him laugh even harder. He waved the holodisk and you had to grab it from him and power it down before the flashing blue light blinded you or he smacked someone with the metal.

“Guess we’ll have to make Clan Fett official,” Din said with a laugh, resting his forehead against Boba’s as they both embraced you. You both joined in the laughter and you felt your worries melt away. This was real and they were just as happy about it as you were. “But the next one will be a Djarin,” he added, voice turning dark and you nodded eagerly.

“We could just all take my name,” you teased, laughing when two pairs of dark eyes looked at your curiously. “What, its not such a bad name.”

“We’ll talk about it,” Boba said fondly and caught you up for a searing kiss, hands wandering just a little too much to be appropriate for the sterile setting and considering you still held Grogu in your arms. You slapped at him, laughing.

The three of you broke apart when a soft knock came from the door and Din scrambled to find his helmet and jam it back on his head, kicking the stool away from the door as it slid open.

Doctor Selucia entered and smiled when she saw the four of you crowded together. Raising three collection vials, she said, “So, I know you said you wanted a genetic test. Gentlemen, if you don’t mind, I’ll take some blood samples and we can…”

“No need,” you broke in, feeling the heat rising in your face. “We uh, we figured it out.”

She raised an eyebrow, but mischief sparkled in her eyes and she nodded. “Very well, I’ll cancel the tests. That holo is yours to keep and here are the holopads I promised you.” She fixed both men with a stern eye as she passed the packet of disks to Din. “I want both your words you will make sure she is eating well and overdoing it. There’s some information for you gentlemen in there as well, and make sure you are going to regular check ups. You have my office comms information if you have any questions.” You sighed at her admonitions, sure this would lead to another _compromise_. Boba’s smug grin did not spell good things for the outcome of this conversation.

“Thanks Doc,” you said tartly. “Was there anything else we needed to do today?”

“No, I think you are good. Make sure you are getting plenty of rest. You can get dressed and sign out with the droid out front. Congratulations again!”

You all said your goodbyes and you passed Grogu to Boba so you could hop down and get rid of the horrible paper gown, sighing with relief when you were back in your own clothes.

You left the med center with little fuss and the four of you soon found yourself swept up in the mass of people in Canto Bight. Boba insisted on finding a vendor where you could pick up a decent dinner and, loaded with good food, as well as some more grilled frog legs for Grogu, you made your way back to the _Slave I,_ caught up in the joy of your small family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are so close to the end, one more chapter guys! Don't worry, I already have plans for a sequel, its just got a time skip so I wanted it to be its own story rather than continue with this one. 
> 
> Come yell at me on Tumbr, I'm always available! @AerinKebiinkads


End file.
